


Последнее предложение

by morcabre



Category: Discworld - Terry Pratchett
Genre: Chaos, M/M, Plague, Slash, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-04-19
Updated: 2017-10-22
Packaged: 2018-01-20 00:55:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 13,738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1490749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/morcabre/pseuds/morcabre
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Чума! "Бац"! Крысы! Смерть! Чума приходит в Анк-Морпорк. А следом за ней Хаос и Смерть. Тем временем Ветинари продолжает донимать Ваймса неловкими вопросами, на которые командор определенно Не Хочет Отвечать. Сэр.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Last Sentence](https://archiveofourown.org/works/539216) by [oneinspats](https://archiveofourown.org/users/oneinspats/pseuds/oneinspats). 



> Действие происходит примерно спустя четыре года после событий книги «Бац» («Snuff» не учитывается).
> 
> ""И чума длилась, пока..." Потом Виллани отложил карандаш, очевидно, собираясь взять его снова, когда болезнь отступит... Спустя семь сотен лет, последнее предложение Виллани все еще ждет своего окончания." - The Great Mortality.

_Вечер. Анк-Морпорк._

Ветинари сказал:

— Ваймс, у меня есть к тебе один вопрос.

И задал его.

И Ваймс сказал:

— Нет. Я не смог бы. Я не могу. Почему вы спрашиваете? Я не… я никогда… с вами… я не смог бы. Я не могу.

— Я спросил лишь затем, чтобы ты подумал об этом. Я не жду немедленного ответа.

— Не собираюсь я ко всем чертям думать об этом. Я уже подумал, и мой ответ «нет».

Ветинари сказал:

— Очень хорошо, сэр Сэмюэль. Позволь мне тебя не задерживать.

На улице шел дождь.

_Вечер. Неделю спустя. Анк-Морпорк._

Ночь была ясной. Ветинари передвинул пешку вперед и сказал:

— Шах.

Ваймс ответил:

— Черт возьми, как это получилось?

Ветинари сказал:

— Я обдумал свои варианты.

Ваймс передвинул короля и прорычал:

— Все еще «нет».

_Вечер. Неделю спустя. Анк-Морпорк._

Ветинари рассматривал семафорное сообщение. Он соединил пальцы и взглянул поверх них на командора, который уставился в стену.

Ваймс спросил:

— Какие новости из Клатча, сэр?

Ветинари сказал:

— Не очень хорошие, сэр Сэмюэль.

— На нас это как-то повлияет?

Ветинари не ответил.

Тогда Ваймс спросил:

— Как вы думаете, насколько плохо все будет?

Ветинари снова промолчал.

Ваймс продолжил:

— Будь я азартным человеком, мне стоило бы поставить рубашку против нас?

Ветинари осторожно разъединил руки. Он положил их на стол, ладонями на теплую, гладкую древесину.

Ветинари спросил:

— Ты думал об этом?

Вопрос прозвучал тихо. В кабинете тоже было тихо. На улице шел дождь. Там было холодно.

Ваймс подумал: «Слепой Ио, наверное, будет мокрый снег».

Ваймс сказал:

— Нет. Ответ тот же. Все еще. Сэр.

И Ветинари ответил:

— Думаю, нам стоит приготовиться к худшему. Хорошего вечера, командор. Позвольте мне вас не задерживать.

_Вечер. Неделю, еще одну, еще одну и еще одну спустя. Анк-Морпорк._

Ваймс спросил:

— Вы когда-нибудь перестанете спрашивать?

Ветинари ответил:

— Если б ты был азартным человеком, на что бы ты поставил?

Ваймс подумал: «Я поставил бы на то, что вы упрямый ублюдок и любите вбивать свою точку зрения в других, как гвоздь в дерево». И тут Ваймс понял, что сказал это вслух. Ветинари смотрел в потолок. Он совершенно определенно Не Улыбался. Потом он опустил взгляд на стопку бумаг перед собой.

Ветинари сказал:

— О, Ваймс... В Клатче стало хуже. Удачно добраться домой, командор. Позвольте мне вас не задерживать

Но сказано это было мягче, чем Ваймс когда-либо слышал прежде, пусть он и решил, что не собирается об этом думать. И не думал. Кроме как по пути домой. И, может, еще чуть-чуть после.


	2. Chapter 2

_Утро. Неделю спустя. Осень. Анк-Морпорк._

Он курил возле храма Оффлера и смотрел, как люди медленно плетутся по улицам. Осень как будто стала холоднее, чем раньше. Неприятный холодок пробирал сквозь одежду, плоть и даже кости. Он напомнил себе купить маленькому Сэму новое зимнее пальто. Старое теперь было ему мало. Сибилла всегда заботилась о таких вещах. Раньше. Раньше заботилась. Но это было четыре год назад, а время шло. Хотя иногда ему казалось, что попутно оно втыкало нож в спину.

Он затянулся и перевел взгляд на двух гномов, ловко кативших тележку вниз по переулку. Сегодня утром в кабинете он сказал капитану Моркоу:

— Моя задница замерзла. Следующим замерзнет чертов костный мозг.

Моркоу улыбнулся.

— Вы можете взять выходной, сэр. Последнее время вы много работали. Очень много.

Его взгляд был заботливым и укоризненным. Ваймс ответил, что все в порядке. Всем приходится много работать.

— Как скажете, сэр. О, патриций сказал, что у вас назначена встреча во Дворце.

— В самом деле?

— Он сказал, вы можете не торопиться.

И он не стал. Ваймс вздохнул, выпустил дым и посмотрел, как он уносится в затянутое облаками небо. В отдалении прозвенел колокол. Пальцы Ваймса занемели от холода, он затушил сигарету и сунул их в карман. Он направился к смутно вырисовывающейся вдали фигуре Дворца с мрачной решимостью человека, идущего к своей погибели. Крыса запищала, когда он проходил мимо. Она двигалась медленно, будто пьяная плелась по переулку. Ваймс некоторое время смотрел на нее, а потом пожал плечами и пошел дальше.

Стена Продолговатого кабинета страдала от направленного на нее взгляда. Она попыталась увернуться. Она потерпела поражение.

Ветинари произнес над стопкой бумаг:

— Есть новости из Клатча. Число растет, тридцать тысяч согласно последнему семафорному сообщению.

Ваймс ответил.

— Это много, сэр.

Ветинари посмотрел на него. Он соединил свои пальцы. И посмотрел еще немного.

Ваймс вздохнул.

— Что вы от меня хотите, сэр?

Внутри своей головы он пнул себя и ударил Ветинари по лицу. Губы патриция едва заметно изменили свое положение. Это была улыбка. Ваймс нахмурился.

Ветинари сказал над все еще соединенными пальцами:

— Я ничего от тебя не хочу. В данный момент. Мы даже не уверены, как она распространяется.

Ваймс сказал:

— Да, сэр.

Ветинари вздохнул, а потом ответил:

— Очень хорошо. Ваймс, ты думал об этом?

Ваймс сказал:

— Ответ все еще отрицательный, сэр.

Но это было сказано мягче, чем прежде.

В здании Стражи Ваймс нашел Ангву, сидящую с чашкой горького кофе и утренней газетой. Она пробормотала что-то вежливое вроде пожелания доброго утра и налила себе еще кофе.

— Капитан, слышно что-нибудь новое о Клатче?

Иногда новости распространяются быстрее через домашних животных, а не людей. Ангва пожала плечами и подала ему сахар.

— Не так, чтобы, сэр. На самом деле, я кое-что слышала, но не знаю, будет ли это полезно.

Ваймс жестом попросил ее продолжить. Он рылся в поисках записной книжки.

— Из Клатча приехала новая семья. Теперь уже пару недель назад. Мы с Моркоу пошли поздороваться и узнать, есть ли у них новости.

— Что сказала их собака?

— Ничего. Только, — Ангва прервалась. Добавила сливок в кофе. — Только, что там было плохо, поэтому они уехали.

Лицо Ваймса стало напряженным.

— Насколько плохо?

— Она не сказала. Только повторяла снова и снова — там было плохо. Сэр, я раньше чуяла страх, но не такой.

В тишине они потягивали свой кофе. Начался дождь и поднялся ветер. Один из них посочувствовал бедным парням в дозоре. Ничего себе погодка, а?

— Она упоминала тридцать тысяч? — наконец, спросил Ваймс, когда молчание стало невыносимым. Ангва тихо присвистнула.

Она покачала в руках чашку.

— Настолько плохо, сэр?

— Так слышал его светлость.

— Говорят, семафорные сообщения с тех мест приходят все реже и реже.

Они опустили взгляд в чашку. Выпили еще кофе. Послушали дождь и посидели в тишине, какую могут выдержать только копы.

— Может, она не пересечет пустыню, — наконец, сказала Ангва, просто чтобы что-то сказать. — Может, она остановится в Клатче.

— Может.

Но Ваймс подумал: «Такие вещи так не проходят, да? Они распространяются и распространяются, и уничтожают все на своем пути, пока ничего не остается».

После того, как Ангва и Моркоу ушли на смену, Ваймс ввалился в свой кабинет. Шелли с почтой остановила его у самого стола. Мгновение она внимательно рассматривала его, а потом спросила:

— Сэр, Ангва сказала правду? Тридцать тысяч?

— Так нам известно, инспектор. Но не стоит об этом болтать.

— Да, сэр. О, мисс Крипслок хочет вас видеть.

Ваймс вздохнул, достал сигарету и спички. Интервью. Он ненавидел интервью. С теми беседами, что устраивал Ветинари, проблем не было. Ваймс знал (обычно), где должен стоять, когда речь заходила о патрицие. Определенно с другой стороны стола, вытянувшись в струнку и всего лишь оставаясь по Эту Сторону вежливости. Он понимал (в каком-то смысле), какую странную игру они затеяли. Он был уверен (только в обязывающие к честности часы раннего утра), что в конце концов скажет «да». Но только тогда, когда мерзавец заслужит это и только на его собственных условиях.

Но с «Правдой» он всегда чувствовал себя на тонком льду слишком многих слов или слишком неправильных. Ему не особо нравилась «свободная пресса», и он чувствовал, что истина (чем бы она ни была), в самом деле, сделает тебя свободным и все такое.

Сахарисса Крипслок поприветствовала его с быстрой улыбкой и открытой записной книжкой.

— Я готовлю статью о проблемах в Клатче, — начала она без лишних слов. Ваймс опустился в кресло и посмотрел на нее осторожным, пустым взглядом. Она улыбнулась и что-то записала.

— Мы слышали, что количество уже достигло ста тысяч.

— Не могу сказать.

Она записала что-то еще.

— Не могли бы вы дать мне грубую оценку? Выше? Ниже?

— Почему вы спрашиваете меня, мисс Крипслок? Вам же понятно, что это дело его светлости или одной из заинтересованных гильдий.

Улыбка Сахариссы заметно изменилась. В ней будто появилась какая-то уязвимость. Она записала что-то еще и закрыла записную книжку.

— Патриций не слишком откровенен. Но вы говорили с ним этим утром…

Ваймс наклонился вперед.

— И вы думаете, что он назвал мне точное число?

— Думаю, он сказал вам последние цифры, да.

Ваймс замолчал, его лицо по-прежнему ничего не выражало, а плечи были напряжены. Она спокойно ждала. Это заставило его подумать о гадюке, готовой атаковать. Клыки выставлены вперед, тело напряжено в ожидании подходящего для нападения момента.

Он неожиданно улыбнулся ей так, как обычно делал, чтобы успокоить других, хотя на нее это, судя по всему, не оказало ни малейшего эффекта.

— Я польщен, что вы так высоко меня оцениваете и полагаете, что патриций делится со мной такой информацией.

Она снова достала книжку и начала оживленно что-то записывать. Это встревожило Ваймса. Он припомнил свой ответ, раздумывая, какие из его слов могли вызвать такой интерес.

— Благодарю, командор, — закончив, сказала она. — Я больше не стану отнимать ваше время. О, нет, не вставайте. Я знаю, где выход. Хорошего вам дня, командор.

В переулке не так далеко от штаба стражи Смерть крыс ждал.

— ПИСК.

— ДА, — ответил его собеседник. — СКОРО РАЗРАЗИТСЯ ГРОЗА.

— ПИСК. ПИСК.

Тишина. Смерть обдумывал свой ответ.

— ДУМАЮ, ОНИ ИЗБЕГАЮТ ЕГО, ПОТОМУ ЧТО ЛЮДИ НАДЕЛЯЮТ СЛОВА СИЛОЙ. ЕСЛИ ОНИ СКАЖУТ ЭТО СЛОВО, ВСЕ СТАНЕТ РЕАЛЬНЫМ.

— ПИСК. ПИСК. ПИСК.

— В АНК-МОРПОРКСКОМ? ПОЛАГАЮ, ОНИ НАЗЫВАЕТ ЕЕ ЧУМОЙ.

_Вечер. Тот же день. Анк-Морпорк._

Никто в городе не видел заката из-за облаков и тумана. Шел сильный дождь, большими каплями ударялся о землю, а небо из-за туч в полдень было черным, как ночью.

Но если б они видели, он был бы яркого, резкого цвета крови на поле боя. С полосками, будто царапины от когтей, ярко-розового, нежного желтого и режущего глаза рыжего цвета. Темная поверхность моря отражала бы рубиново-красный цвет. Моряки мурлыкали бы под нос старую поговорку: «Красное море утром – ветер будет попутным, ночью красное море – моряку на горе».

Если б они увидели закат, они заметили бы дрейфующее клатчское судно и вспомнили бы старые истории, услышанные от дедушек, бабушек и прабабушек. Истории об их молодости. О том, что случилось в Агатейской империи. О том, что произошло в далекой Генуе. О жителях этого странного города, видевших затонувший корабль до того, как это началось.

Они, наверное, вспомнили бы еще старую анк-морпорскую традицию: «Если все остальное не помогает, сожги это».

Но тогда дождь, мокрый снег и туман накрыли город. Стражники ютились у стен зданий и под козырьками в поисках сухого места, где можно покурить. Жители города усаживались поближе к каминам и укутывались в одеяла. Собаки и кошки прятались под экипажами и соломенными крышами. Ваймс пел песни маленькому Сэму, который испугался грома слишком сильно, чтобы гордый Ваймс мог это признать. Ангва боролась с желанием выть на молнии. Моркоу готовил чай для них обоих. Он добавил меда в чашку Ангвы, потому что так она любила пить его больше всего. Патриций зажег еще несколько свечей, чтобы почитать. Он подумал о смерти от огня и слабо улыбнулся пустой комнате. А у побережья корабль разбился о скалы.


	3. Chapter 3

_Утро. Следующий день после грозы. Месяц и три недели после Вопроса. Осень. Анк-Морпорк._

Если забыть про морских птиц и ворон, первым корабль обнаружил пес. Как часто и происходит. Он обнюхал сломанные доски и мертвые тела экипажа и животных. Попробовал погрызть буханку гномьего хлеба, но сдался, когда сломал два зуба. Не обнаружив ничего интересного, он побрел к городу. Остановился у Предательских ворот и помочился. Сообщение было ясным: «Здесь был Торп Великий Охотник На Крыс, он вполне здоров. Раф. Эй, Гаспод, надеюсь, ты в порядке. Слышал что-нибудь о Джонни Левой Лапе? Ангва, горячая дамочка-оборотень, там корабль на берегу, может, захочешь взглянуть. От него несет, уж поверь мне. Если кому интересно, пекарня на улице торговцев оставляет заднюю дверь открытой». Торп Великий Охотник На Крыс был невероятно талантливым ссыкуном.

Вторым обнаружил корабль рыбак. Как часто и происходит. Доббинс не задержался надолго, зловоние было столь сильным, что вызвало у него на глазах слезы. Но прежде чем уйти, он крикнул «Ау» и подождал. Никто не ответил. Волны накатывали на берег. Где-то вверху прокричала чайка.

***

Ваймс прибыл в штаб Стражи и сумел отыскать чашку кофе и новую пачку тонких сигарет. Десять минут спустя капитан Моркоу проинформировал его, что один из новых констеблей нечаянно затопил раздевалку. Снова.

«А, — подумал он, — как я мог забыть, что нет такого понятия, как спокойный перекус. Или перекур, если уж на то пошло».

— А он случайно не бросал где-нибудь коробку спичек?

Моркоу растерялся, но потом все-таки продолжил:

— Не могу сказать, сэр. Кстати, сегодня приходил старый рыбак, сэр. Доббинс, племянник миссис Талбот из Квирма.

— О, в самом деле?

— Он сказал, что нашел на берегу разбившийся корабль, клатчский, судя по его виду. Думаю, стоит отправить туда пару человек исследовать его, сэр. Выяснить, есть ли выжившие.

Ваймс нахмурился, отпил и моргнул. Кофе был достаточно сильным, чтоб содрать эмаль с зубов. Что-то внутри него, какой-то инстинкт говорил Ваймсу: «Не посылай туда своих людей. Не посылай своих людей». Он чуть подтолкнул его: «Моих людей? Ты имеешь в виду только людей?»

— Ладно, капитан. Возьми пару людей и посмотрите, что там. — Он остановился. Вздохнул и подумал про себя: «Ты просто подозрительный придурок, Сэм Ваймс». — Нет. Пошли туда сержанта Салли, Детрита и Реджа, пусть сначала взглянут они. Если надо будет, пришлем туда еще кого-нибудь.

Капитан очень внимательно посмотрел на Ваймса, а потом кивнул.

— Да, сэр. Еще у вас сегодня встреча с патрицием.

— Да чтоб его, еще даже полдевятого нет!

Моркоу пожал плечами.

— Дворец зовет, сэр.

— Ладно, ладно. Найди сержанта Салли и других. Скажи, чтоб ничего не делали, пока обо всем не доложат.

— Да, сэр.

Ваймс чувствовал, как непроизнесенные слова прятались в тенях кабинета. Непроизнесенной тяжестью оседало — что, если теперь наша очередь? Что, если теперь она придет сюда? Мы так близко к Клатчу. Так чертовски близко. Что, если мы следующие? Что, если?

***

Командор шел ко Дворцу по грязным улицам. Переходя Бронзовый мост, он застрял за телегой, доверху нагруженной мертвыми сельскими животными. Он закурил сигарету и обошел ее.

— Далеко вы забрались в поисках мясников, — сказал командор. Человек, управлявший телегой, усмехнулся и покачал головой. У малого оказались желтые зубы и хитрый взгляд.

— Неа, сэр. Эти дохляки умерли от болезней и всего такого. Что-то жрет их, сэр, вы знаете, о чем я. Их бы всех в известковую яму.

Ваймс кивнул и затянулся.

— Много в этом году?

— О да, сэр. Сдохло больше, чем обычно, сэр.

— О? Может, из-за погоды? В прошлом году было не так сыро.

Старик пожал плечами.

— Мож быть, но одно, считай, точно: не своей смертью помирают, неа, сэр. Эт' все ведьмы.

Ваймс поднял бровь. Он помнил старую женщину, что жила чуть дальше по той же улице, что они, когда он был еще мальчишкой. Они звали ее бабушка Пенделл. Некоторые женщины ходили к ней, обычно ночью, когда никто не смотрел. И никто ничего не говорил, но каким-то образом все просто знали про нее. В ее окна не бросали камней, а на Страшдество у ее двери всегд оказывалась свежая еда.

— Я думал, ведьмы делают зелья и все такое. От боли в спине, от головы и… эм… женских проблем. Всякое такое.

Старик закашлялся, сплюнул на мостовую и еще раз злобно ухмыльнулся.

— О, мож, они и такое делают. Но они и проклясть могут, уж ты поверь. Ведьмы. Они все это начали.

— Я запомню, — командор затушил сигарету и выбросил ее в Анк. — Хорошего дня.

— Хорош' дня, парень.

Ваймс ушел, а старик за его спиной рассмеялся и пробормотал, что городу бы лучше сжечь их всех. Сжечь всех, уж ты поверь.

***

Десять минут Ваймс слушал сбивающиеся с ритма часы. Десять минут он пытался мысленно делать вычисления, лишь бы сохранить хоть какое-то подобие здравомыслия. Он слышал голоса в Продолговатом кабинете. Один звучал, как голос лорда Низза, другой… звучал тише. Может, доктор Майлс из Гильдии Докторов?

Дверь открылась, и Стукпостук проводил посетителей наружу. Да, среди них был лорд Низз, и доктор Майлс и доктор Фрайботтом. Ваймс был пущен в кабинет. Он увидел Ветинари у окна, наблюдающего за городом. Дверь закрылась с отчетливым щелчком. Ветинари сказал:

— Я слышал, на наших берегах разбившееся клатчское судно, коммандор.

Ваймс ответил:

— Да, сэр. Я послал сержанта фон Хампединг и других взглянуть.

Ветинари вернулся к столу и оценивающе взглянул на Ваймса. Он сказал:

— Надеюсь, ты не отправил туда людей.

Ваймс уставился в стену. Ветинари уставился на Ваймса. Стена отчаянно желала, чтобы Ваймс уставился куда-то еще. Наконец, командор сказал:

— Так вышло, сэр, что все, кого я отправил, действительно являются неумершими или кремниевыми формами жизни.

Некоторое время они оба молчали, а потом патриций вздохнул.

— Давай разберемся с этим раз и навсегда, сэр Сэмюэль. В Клатче есть… проблема. Она устойчиво распространяется на север из Урта и Лоатана. Эльхариб тоже пострадал, как и Смэйл, Сиррит, Хершеба и, что гораздо важнее, Аль Кали, Эритор и Гебра. Эта болезнь более смертоносна, чем все, с чем мы сталкивались прежде, и ведет себя не так, как ожидалось.

Ваймс сказал:

— Сэр?

Ветинари смотрел куда-то в отдалении. Ваймс решил, что ему не нравилось, когда патриций смотрел куда-то в отдалении. Это выглядело так, словно он не держал все под контролем, словно боялся. Это выглядело пугающе.

Ветинари сказал:

— Почему она такая устойчива в зимние месяцы? Лето было бы понятнее. Как распространяется так быстро? Два месяца, Ваймс. Только два месяца прошло. А теперь на наших берегах разбившийся, вероятно зараженный корабль. Что мы будем с этим делать, Ваймс?

Мгновение спустя Ваймс ответил:

— Проверим, есть ли кто живой, сэр.

Ветинари покачал головой.

— Нет, Ваймс. Мы сожжем его.

Ваймс нахмурился.

— А что насчет выживших, сэр?

Ветинари был терпелив.

— Мы сожжем его, сэр Сэмюэль. Считай, что это приказ. Пусть этим делом займутся големы, их мы сможем очистить потом.

Ваймс все еще хмурился.

— Сэр…

Терпение Ветинари начало истончаться.

— Я не позволю ничему и никому с этого корабля попасть в мой город. Я ясно выразился, командор?

Настала тишина. Они уставились друг на друга. В холле часы издавали тик… тиктак…. тик.

Ваймс сухо сказал:

— Да, сэр.

Ветинари перетасовал бумаги. Из воздуха исчезло напряжение, он словно стал мягче. Читая газету, патриций спросил:

— Ты свободен этим вечером?

Ваймс ответил:

— Эм, да, может быть, а что?

И тогда он захотел пнуть себя. Сильно. А потом ударить патриция по лицу. Сильно.

Ветинари ответил:

— А, хорошо. Шахматы?

Ваймс подумал: «На моих условиях».

Он ухмыльнулся и сказал:

— Нет, не шахматы. Бац, или я буду занят погоней за преступниками.

Выражение лица патриция было нечитаемым. Его пальцы замерли на бумаге. Ваймсу они казались элегантными в опасном, смертельном смысле. Ветинари сказал:

— Очень хорошо. Я собирался улучшить свое умение играть. Что скажешь насчет девяти?

— Десять.

— Решено. Значит, десять. И, Ваймс…

Тот проворчал:

— Все еще нет.

Ветинари посмотрел на потолок, а потом на командора и сказал:

— Как скажешь, сэр Сэмюэль. Хорошего дня. Позволь мне тебя не задерживать.

***

Корабль развалился на куски, за исключением корпуса, целиком вынесенного волнами на берег. Чайки вернулись, высматривая падаль и пронзительно крича.

Салли жестом велела остальным подождать и приблизилась к разрушенному судну. Было тихо, только океан шумно обрушивал волны на берег. Она вглядывалась в темный разрушенный корпус корабля.

— Думаю, живых нет, — сказала Салли через плечо. Она закрыла глаза и стала слушать: быстрое сердцебиение птиц, лихорадочное постукивание маленьких сердец мышей и крыс. Гулкое биение в груди Детрита, молчаливое присутствие Реджа. Но от корабля, раззявленной пасти тьмы, не было ничего. Пустота, только пустота.

— Мне это не нравится, — сказал Редж, когда они подошли. — Почему чайки ничего не едят? Почему крысы и мыши такие вялые?

— Думаю, скоро мы узнаем. Боги, как же тут разит.

Прошла минута. Их глаза привыкли к темноте, и тогда они увидели тела. Вонючие, гнилостные, раздувшиеся, почерневшие тела.

Салли закашлялась, отшатнулась, и крыса, пискнув, медленно ушла с ее пути.

— О, боги. О, боги. Так вот, что это.

— Что это? — спросил Детрит. Он толкнул тело. Раздался булькающий звук. — Они все мертвы.

— То, что происходит в Клатче. — Гнойник на потревоженном теле хлюпнул еще раз. — Это чума.


	4. Chapter 4

_Позднее утро. Тот же день. Осень. Анк-Морпорк._

В Штабе Стражи, когда Ваймс вернулся туда, стоял шум. Стражники сплетничали хуже посудомоек. Кто-то уже говорил, что анк-морпоркцы мерли, как мухи. Что скоро будет вторжение. Что вода была отравлена иностранцами. Что это наказание богов. Сержант Посети с энтузиазмом раздавал листовки.

— Грядет конец света. Мы пошли против воли Бога.

— Богов, — поправил его другой стражник. — Это такие, как ты, вызвали гнев богов. Говорите, что есть только один. Как бы один бог со всем справился? Божествование — работа для многих.

На мгновение Ваймс уставился на них, схватил листовку, сунутую ему в руку, и направился в кабинет. Прежде чем покинуть комнату, он поймал Шелли:

— Найди капитана Моркоу, Ангву и еще Игоря. О, и тебе лучше тоже придти в мой кабинет, инспектор.

Она отдала честь.

— Дассэр.

«Ладно, — подумал командор, опускаясь в кресло в своем кабинете. Он достал записную книжку. Чистая страница уставилась на него. — Ладно. Что будем делать?»

Он записал: следить за порядком.

Слова уставились на него еще настойчивее. Он перевернул страницу.

Ветинари сказал: «Сожги корабль. Сожги его».

Он не сказал сжечь его с потенциально живыми людьми, оставшимися внутри. Не сказал, но многоточие зависло в воздухе, и Ваймс понимал, почему, но это все равно было невыносимо. Потому что он знал — пусти выживших в город, и они обречены. Но должен был быть другой способ решить это.

В дверь постучали, и он сказал им зайти.

— Закрой дверь, инспектор. — Он подождал, пока хаос этажом ниже стало не слышно. — Ладно, у нас тут проблема. Клатчское судно выбросило на наш берег прошлой ночью. Я послал сержанта фон Хампединг расследовать, как только она придет с докладом, мы лучше поймем ситуацию. Пока мы должны сохранить какое-то подобие порядка на улицах.

За его словами последовало дружное «дассэр».

— Его светлость сказал что-то? — спросила Ангва, тщательно скрыв все чувства.

— Ничего нового, ничего, что мы уже не знаем. — Он вздохнул. Напряжение от непроизнесенных вопросов можно было резать ножом. В комнате парил ощутимый страх, и Ваймс знал, что он был и на улицах, распространялся по всему города, заражал каждого, кто попадался по пути.

Народ внизу угомонился. Снаружи было тихо.

— Игорь, когда все начнется, — Ваймс поднял руку, — когда все начнется, потому что оно начнется, нам нужны организованные врачи и много места для больных. — Он не думал «места для мертвых». — Я хочу, чтобы вы с инспектором пошли в гильдию врачей и придумали какую-то систему. Организовали процесс ухода за больным.

Он задумался, хватит ли у них еды. Переживут ли они зиму, если закроют ворота? Ветинари об этом не заговорил, но оно распространится на север. Через Сто-Гелит. Командор остановил себя. «Думай только о городе, Сэм Ваймс, думай о городе».

— Капитаны, я хочу, чтоб вы удвоили количество смен, пусть наше присутствие на улицах будет яснее. Даже если мы не сможем остановить распространение, присутствие полицейских на улицах, будем надеяться, поможет людям оставаться спокойными.

— Будет комендантский час? — спросил Моркоу.

Ваймс нахмурился. Комендантского часа не была со времен Капканса. С войны и беспорядков на улицах и фиггинового инцидента. Потом был Ветинари и подобие стабильности, что, кажется, работало для Анк-Морпорка. Сколько лет не было комендантского часа? Десятилетия? Два, еще два и половину. Боги, как же быстро течет время.

— Нет, — наконец отозвался он. — К тому же, назначать комендантский час — прерогатива патриция.

— Дассэр.

Никто не спросил, станет ли патриций это делать. И если станет, что случится тогда? И Ваймс не думал «полагаю, это зависит от количества мертвых».

***

Голубь от сержанта фон Хампединг прилетел часом позже, и Ваймс с облегчением прочел, что выживших не было. В ответ он написал указание сжечь корабль и добавил, что Игорь встретит ее за воротами города для дезинфекции. Второго голубя он отправил во Дворец с последними  
новостями о корабле. И добавил посткриптум: 10:30.

Голубь вернулся, и Ваймсу удалось забрать сообщение прежде, чем горгулья его съела. Он прочел: «Рад слышать. 10:45».

Ваймс вздохнул и испытал острое желание перенести встречу на 11, но передумал. Он должен быть достаточно бодрствующим, чтобы играть в Бац, когда придет во Дворец.

Он написал: «Сэр».

В ответ пришло «Это было да, сэр или нет, сэр?»

Ваймс практически мог видеть, как патриций смотрит в потолок и определенно Не Улыбается.

Он накарябал в ответ: «Это было просто „сэр“, сэр».

И отправился на поиски кофе.

***

В переулке, отходящем от Анкской улицы, что-то двигалось в тени. Что-то изменялось. Крыса захрипела, протащила себя еще несколько футов и умерла.

— СКВИК, — сказал Смерть Крыс. Мертвая крыса ответила и отправилась в наполненные сыром небеса. Смерть Крыс уставился в темноту. Он чувствовал, как темнота уставилась на него в ответ. Что-то в темноте уставилось на него.

— СКВИК.

Темнота сместилась и пошла дальше.

***

Заседание городского совета была назначено на ранний вечер. Когда Ваймс пришел, главы гильдий и все прочие, считавшие себя достаточно важными, чтоб придти, уже собрались в Крысиной Палате. Ветинари сидел во главе стола, изящно соединив руки над дневным выпуском Правды (истина сделает вас свободным и все такое). Он смотрел на топор. Вокруг него кружился шум, пока не сконцентрировался на докторе Фриботтоме из Гильдии врачей.

— Я настаиваю, джентльмены, — он кашлянул, — леди и джентльмены, что для долгосрочного улучшения к каждому человеку, пораженному это клатчской болезнью, мы должны применить навозный метод.

Другие врачи согласно бормотали что-то в ответ. Ваймс заметил Джимми Пончика, он прислонился к стене и выглядел так, словно находился не в своей тарелке. «А, — подумал Ваймс, — другое мнение».

— …навозный метод? — спросил Ветинари.

— Да, ваша светлость. Описание, полученное нами из Клатча и Псеводополиса, довольно. э… графичное, а здесь присутствуют дамы.

Сидящая чуть дальше Розмари Лада усмехнулась.

— Я слышала описание, милый. А на тебе мы видели и не такое, доктор.

Раздалось несколько тихих покашливаний. Доктор Фриботтом взял себя в руки и повернулся к патрицию, который продолжал смотреть на топор.

— Что ж, лучше вам объяснить. Сдается мне, в скором времени мы все увидим этот метод собственными глазами. Чем больше мы будем знать, тем лучше. Так что продолжайте…

Доктор переложил несколько листков, пробормотал коллеге что-то о ртути и покашлял. В Палате было тихо. Ваймс подумал: «Мертвенно тихо. Ага».

— Ну, согласно описанию клатчских врачей, болезнь проявляется в образовании пустул. Они образуются на задней части шеи, подмышками и в паху. Хотя появлялись и в других местах. Они похожи по виду на фурункулы, красный, опухшие, выступающие из кожи. Будучи надрезанными, они выделяют смесь гноя и крови. Гной обычно серовато-белый, хотя иногда может быть и желтым.

Ваймс уставился на чашку теплого чая перед собой. Чай был разбавлен молоком и неожиданно показался гораздо менее аппетитным. Ваймс поднял голову и посмотрел на лорда Низза, у которого было похожее выражение на лице. Глава Гильдии убийц незаметно отодвинул от себя печенье. Доктор тем временем увлекался все больше.

— Пустула издает звук, вроде хлюпания, от присутствующей внутри жидкости. Другие части тела становятся черного или пурпурного цвета от внутреннего кровотечения. Это окрашивание может напоминать крапивницу или гангренозные синяки в зависимости от местоположения и глубины кровотечения. Судя по всему, чаще всего кровотечение возникает вокруг пальцев рук и ног, а также по краям пустулы. В настоящее время с точки зрения Гильдии единственное разумное лечение для болезни это вскрытие пустул…

Командор заметил, что в этот раз Фриботтом подчеркнул слово, и это прозвучало как пу-стул.

— И после того, как вся жидкость истечет, мы рекомендуем наложить на рану компресс из лошадиного навоза, предпочтительно от кобылы в течке. Компресс необходимо использовать, пока опухоль не сойдет. Если у пациента лихорадка, что, по-видимому, обычно в таких случах, от этого поможет мешочек с мелко нарезанным луком, привязанный к стопе больного во время сна. — Фриботтом закончил, довольно улыбнувшись патрицию, который в этот раз не сумел скрыть выражение неверия на лице. Наконец, справившись с удивлением, он снова вернулся к прежнему нейтральному выражению и отклонился на спинку стула.

— Что ж, это было… информативно.

— Есть, конечно же, метод лягушки, — монотонно произнес другой доктор. — Нужно привязать лягушку к пустуле, чтобы сбалансировать телесные жидкости.

— Разумеется. Спасибо, джентльмены. Ваш полный отчет вы можете предоставить мне позже. Мистер Джимми, вам есть, что добавить?

Совет и зеваки медленно повернулись к нему. Джимми Пончик огляделся и засунул руки в карманы. Он облизнул губы и улыбнулся настороженной лошадиной усмешкой.

— Ну, я думаю, вы бы не стали поить холодной водой лошадь, что только что пробежала гонку, да? Вы б вытерли ее, э, накрыли попоной. И вы б не стали кормить тяжелой пищей лошадь, у к’торой колики. Эм, так я думаю.

Доктор Фриботтом улыбнулся.

— Что ж, раз с этим все…

Ветинари смотрел, пока он не замолк.

— Думаю, — начал патриций тихим голосом. Слушатели подвинулись к столу. — Мистер Джимми хотел сказать, что не одобряет предложенный Гильдией методы лечения.

Раздалось несколько тихих смешков, и пара людей откровенно засмеялись. Краем глаза наблюдая за реакцией всех в Палате, Ваймс не спускал взгляда со спокойного лица Ветинари.

— Командор, что говорит ваш Игорь? Насколько мне известно, он советовался с Гильдией этим утром.

— Да, сэр. С инспектором Задранец. Они сообщили мне, что считают, мы не знаем пока достаточно, чтобы предлагать определенный метод лечения болезни. Хотя инспектор Задранец предположила, что при большинстве заболеваний покой, здоровая пища и свежий воздух делают больше, чем лекарства.

— Свежий воздух? — старый доктор Розетт очнулся от спячки. — Свежий воздух? Эти современные бредни. Лучше пустите им кровь. Ничто так положительно не влияет на телесные жидкости как кровопускание.

Ваймс продолжил, игнорируя доктора Розетт и совсем не чувствуя себя из-за этого лордом Ржавом:

— Они также советовали ввести некоторые медико-санитарные правила для улиц. Вычистить Скотобойный переулок, Кожевнический переулок, такого рода меры.

— И к чему же это должно привести, командор? Кроме как взволновать и встревожить людей? — заговорил лорд Ржав с дальнего края стола.

— О, я не знаю, — прорычал Ваймс. — Может, попытаться понять, есть ли на самом деле связь между грязью и распространением болезни.

— Во всяком случае, город запахнет лучше, — пробормотал Низз.

— Это просто суеверие, — гордо ответил человек, принимавший ванну раз в год. — И в самом деле, Хэвлок, разве это не паникерство?

— Приготовление города к возможной чуме — паникерство? — патриций соединил пальцы и устремил взгляд мимо топора на говорившего. Люди в Палате переступили с ноги на ногу.

— Это иностранная болезни.

— Что значит?

— Ну, мы ей не заразимся. Мы, анк-морпоркцы слеплены из более прочного теста, чем эти слабаки-клатчцы.

— Разумеется, — Ветинари посмотрел на бумаги перед собой и снова поднял взгляд. — Что объясняет, почему более ста пятидесяти человек уже умерло в Псевдополисе. И почему болезнь успешно распространяется в Сто-Гелит.

Ржав раздраженно выдохнул, его веки едва заметно дрогнули от волнения. Наконец он сказал:

— И откуда у тебя эта информация?

— Из надежного источника. Источник также упомянул, что это предварительная оценка.

Палата наполнилась бормотаниям и затем неразличимым шумом. Краем глаза Ваймс заметил, как судорожно строчила что-то Сахарисса. Он задумался, будет ли этим вечером второй выпуск. Через несколько минут патриций встал, и комната снова затихла.

— Что ж, благодарю вас, леди и джентльмены, это была очень полезная встреча. Хорошего вечера, и позвольте мне вас не задерживать.


	5. Chapter 5

_Вечер. Тот же день. Анк-Морпорк. Осень._

Вечером командор пришел в кабинет патриция и увидел его склонившимся над бумагами, его губы едва заметно двигались, пока он читал. Не поднимая головы, патриций сказал:

— Поэма из Клатча.

— О чем, сэр?

Ваймс сел напротив патриция, глядя куда-то выше его левого плеча.

— Как ты думаешь, сэр Сэмюэль?

— Ваймс, — прорычал тот. Перед ним поставили чашку чая, и Ветинари махнул рукой, отпуская слугу. — Если мы… если мы играем в Бац, зови меня Ваймс.

— Хм.

Ветинари отложил бумаги в сторону и наконец-то взглянул на командора. Его глаза были голубого цвета. Не холодного голубого гор, ледников и стали. Просто яркого голубого. Ваймс решил, что не станет думать об этом.

— Значит, Ваймс, — сказал Ветинари. — Это не слишком хорошая поэма, но смысл ее довольно любопытен.

— И в чем ее смысл?

— Думаю, последние строки были: «Дьявола чума грядет, Тускнеет лампы свет. Затем погаснет он совсем, И человек, и труп, и призрак останутся во тьме».

Принесли доску для игры в Бац, и они расставили фигуры. Ветинари спросил:

— Тролли или гномы.

Ваймс вздохнул. Он выбрал гномов и добавил, что, возможно, патрицию стоит читать более воодушевляющую литературу. Учитывая их положение. Грядущие темные времена, и все такое. Он передвинул фигурку своего первого гнома. Ветинари кивнул и уставился на доску.

— Что нам нужно, так это избавиться от крыс, — сказал он, выбирая фигурку тролля и передвигая его.

— Ну, удачи с этим делом.

Начался дождь. Ветинари улыбнулся самому себе, и Ваймс не знал точно, было ли это потому, что погода подчинялась настроению, или потому, что у него были отличные шансы выиграть. «Почему, черт возьми, я выбрал Бац»? — подумал он.

— Как дела у Сэма?

— Вы всегда говорите во время игры в Бац?

Улыбка стала шире, но потом исчезла.

— Только если это раздражает тебя, Ваймс. Как дела у Сэма?

Ваймс уставился на доску, притворившись, что обдумывает следующий ход. Он как следует подзадержался, делая это. Но Ветинари сидел молча и терпеливо ждал. «Боги, — подумал Ваймс, — терпение как у скалы». Командор попытался вспомнить, где слышал эту фразу, но не смог.

— У Сэма все хорошо. Он сейчас учит таблицу умножения, и у него с ней проблемы.

— Он в этом не одинок. Особенно тяжело даются девятки, — патриций подвинул тролля к двум стоявшим рядом гномам Ваймса. — Мне они совсем не давались, когда я был ребенком. В конце концов, моя тетя отчаялась и научила меня игре, помогающей их запомнить.

— Игре?

— Хм, — он поднял обе руки, — нужно смотреть слева направо. Опусти третий палец, слева осталось два, справа — семь: девять на три двадцать семь. Опусти пятый палец, слева останется четыре, справа — пять, сорок пять. И так далее.

Ваймс нахмурился и повторил трюк. Минуту спустя он пробормотал:

— Черт возьми, мне бы это помогло в детстве. Конечно, это в своем роде жульничество, да? — он снова посмотрел на доску. — Предполагается, что ты будешь учить таблицу, а не находить способы ее обойти.

Ветинари не ответил. Ваймс снова смотрел в его голубые глаза. На улице шел дождь. В камине горел огонь, но комната теплее не становилась. Ваймс отпил чай.

— Ваш ход, — проворчал он. Ветинари улыбнулся — уголки его губ едва поднялись в несмелой искренней улыбке, не той, от которой вздрагивал лорд Низз и ежился лорд Ржав.

— Иногда, Ваймс, единственная возможность справиться с ситуацией — это обойти ее. И креативное мышление должно поощряться, а не наказываться. Мир был бы невероятно скучнм местом, если бы все мы думали и учились одним и тем же способом. Общество, наполненное людьми, вырезанными из одного металла, не будет развиваться.

— Ну, не то чтобы теперь это имело большое значение.

— Тц, не думал, что ты так легко сдашься, сэр Сэмюэль.

Командор смерил его тяжелым взглядом, схватил гнома и со злостью двинул его вперед, забирая тролля.

— Черта с два я сдаюсь. Черта с два я дам какой-то зарубежной болезни захватить мой город…. сэр, — неловко добавил он.

Вот она, эта улыбка. Мимолетная и хрупкая.

— Рад слышать, — Ветинари осторожно передвинул ряд троллей и забрал гнома. — И еще кое-что, Ваймс. Если мы играем в Бац, зови меня Ветинари.

Ваймс проиграл две игры в Бац и решил, что на вечер этого хватит. Ветинари сказал, что им нужно сыграть еще раз. Скоро.

— Сэр. Корабль.  
Ветинари стоял у камина. Рядом с его креслом ногами вверх в корзинке спал мистер Фасспот. У его ноги лежала пищащая игрушка. Патриций оглянулся. Его лицо освещал свет камина, спина была в тени.

— Его сожгли?

— Да, сэр.

— Хорошо.

— Если бы там были… — Ваймс замолчал. В кабинете и до этого не было шумно, но неожиданно тишина стала очень отчетливой. Даже дождь перестал стучать по окну. Ваймс сделал шаг вперед, пусть лишь затем, чтоб яснее видеть патриция. Жесткие линии смягчились в свете огня. Некоторые даже могли бы счесть его привлекательным. Наверное, кое-кто мог бы.

— Да?

— Если бы кто-то выжил на том корабле, — Ваймс снова замолчал. Мистер Фасспот заныл во сне. — Если бы кто-то выжил.

— Что бы ты сделал?

— Постарался бы как-то помочь им.

— Даже если это значило бы рисковать многими жизнями в городе?

Ваймс решил, что здесь было теплее. Намного теплее, чем за столом у окна.

— Я не знаю.

Ветинари кивнул и отвернулся к огню. Тишина как будто говорила: вот тебе и ответ.

Ветинари сказал:

— Ты подумал об этом?

Ваймс ответил:

— Я думал, вы задаете вопросы, только когда уже знаете ответы на них.

— С чего ты это взял, Ваймс? — спросил Ветинари.

— И мы больше не играем в Бац. Ветинари, — ответил Ваймс.

Патриций улыбнулся.

— Ты думал об этом?

Ваймс ответил:

— Почему вы спрашиваете теперь? Почему вы спрашиваете, когда вот-вот все станет тревожно и беспокойно?

Ветинари слегка наклонил голову и снова улыбнулся, искренне, едва заметно и мягко.  
— О, Ваймс, разве это не самое время?

Ваймс отдал честь.

— Спокойной ночи, сэр. Я вас не задерживаю.

Он сказал это с ухмылкой, и он сказал это мягко.

Он вышел из Дворцы и мог поклясться, что когда оглянулся, в одном из окон он видел фигуру. Высокую и мрачную, наблюдающую за городом и ждущую.

***

_Утро. Следующий день. Анк-Морпорк. Осень._

Мистер Пенроуз проснулся с болью в шее и сильной головной болью. В комнате было очень тепло, и он никак не мог сфокусировать взгляд.

— Дорогая, думаю, мы можем класть поменьше теплых кирпичей в постель.

Его жена издала неопределенный звук и перевернулась.

— Холодно, любимый, — пробормотала она. — Боги, но ты весь горячий.

Она открыла глаза и обеспокоенно посмотрела на него.

— Любимый, ты будто пожелтел.

— Все х’рошо, — он улыбнулся и руками обнял ее лицо. — Наверное, просто простуда. Ты же знаешь, как оно в это время года.

Его жена кивнула и поцеловала его в лоб.

— Ну, оставайся валяться в постели. Я сделаю тебе плотный завтрак и горячий пунш. Ничто не вылечит тебя быстрее.

Как только она ушла, он сел в постели, поморщившись от боли в мышцах. Мистер Пенроуз закашлялся, отрывисто и с трудом. Когда кашель прекратился, в руке он увидел кровь.

***

— Судя по всему, болезнь может развиваться по-разному, — сказала инспектор Задранец, пролистывая письма, семафорные сообщения, вырезки из газет. — В Клатче у больных появляется один фурункул размером с небольшой мяч. В Псевдополисе наблюдаются два, обычно рядом друг с другом, и размером они с головку суповой ложки. К тому же, в Клатче у больных не замечали кашля, но в Псевдополисе докладывают о сухом кашле, часто с кровью, после чего смерть наступает примерно через три дня.

Инспектор подняла голову от бумаг. Она выглядела уставшей, если Ваймс вообще мог об этом судить.

— Хорошо. Есть какие-нибудь новости об успешном лечении?

— Нет, сэр. Доктора в Псевдополисе либо уехали, либо мертвы, либо понятия не имеют, либо все вместе взятое. Мы не слышали ничего от клатчских врачей. Если они что и знают, то делиться ни с кем не торопятся.

Ваймс вздохнул и потер лоб. Пока что в Анк-Морпорке было тихо. Но уже прохожие на улицах смотрели друг на друга с подозрением: не болен ли ты? Не несешь ли заразу? Не с тебя ли все начнется?

Во время их утренней встречи Ветинари сказал, что две сотни человек умерли в один день. В один день. Он тоже казался утомленным и как будто с похмелья. Хотя Ваймс предположил, что это скорее от недостатка сна и слишком большого количества работы, чем от алкоголя.

Тогда Ветинари внимательно посмотрел на Ваймса.

— Я не знаю, сможет ли Анк-Морпорк справиться с потерей тысячи людей за пять дней. Тем более большего числа.

И Ваймс сказал:

— Не сможет, сэр.

И Ветинари сказал:

— Ему придется.

Ваймс знал патриция достаточно хорошо, чтоб понять, что Ветинари постарается удержать город в порядке так долго, как сможет, пусть даже одной силой воли.

— Что предлагают другие города?

Задранец убрала в сторону бумаги, мешающие ей достать записную книжку. Она пролистнула пару страниц.

— Ага, Сто-Гелит рекомендует тем, кто ближе всех к заболевшим носить защитные льняные маски. Они говорят, болезнь развивается от плохих запахов. — Она нахмурилась. — Это маловероятно, сэр. Но в любом случае не повредит. Урт предлагает жечь ладан вокруг жертв и зараженных домов. Некоторые говорят держать больных в тепле, другие в холоде. Похоже, ни то ни другое не работает.

— Я сообщил патрицию, что чистота улиц важнее всего. Не знаю, как мы добьемся этого в тенях, но что-нибудь придумаем. — Ваймс сделал себе отметку. — Нужно поощрять личную гигиену. Заставить людей принимать ванны, а не просто поливать лица грязной водой. Нужно организовать способ забирать тела, когда все начнется.

Задранец выглядела так, будто ее сейчас стошнит, но все равно кивнула.

— Думаете, все будет так плохо, сэр?

Ваймс вздохнул. Он сказал ей, что ему сообщил Ветинари. Она посмотрела на него и сказала, что собирается найти капрала Колонна. И его фляжку. Потому что его фляжка всегда была полна, а ей нужно было выпить.

В своем кабинете Ваймс медленно выдохнул. Он понятия не имел, что когда-то задержал дыхание. В комнате было холодно, сквозь открытое окно проникал влажный городской воздух. Осеннее небо было темно от закрывших его облаков. Ваймс опустил взгляд на записную книжку.

Он написал: «следить за порядком». Под этим командор поставил номер один и подписал: «сборщики трупов, платные». Он поставил номер два: «места для похорон; известковые ямы, если их станет слишком много». Ваймс подумал о трупах после войны. Он подумал о Сибилле. Инспектор Задранец сказала: три дня. Смерть наступает примерно через три дня. Ваймс подумал, что оно и к лучшему. Что болезнь не длится, пока от человека не остается ничего, кроме тени того, кого когда-то ты знал.

Ближе к концу она едва могла двигаться.

Ваймс потер руками глаза и заставил себя сосредоточиться на настоящем. Что говорила ему Сибилла? Когда думала, что все наладится, еще в самом начале? До того, как доктор остановился в фойе, пожал плечами и сказал, что ему очень жаль? Она говорила, что напишет дневник об этом, книгу, может быть. Со счастливым концом. Но она напишет ее в настоящем времени. Потому что боль существует в настоящем времени. Быть больным — непростая работа. Она смеялась и говорила: «Не волнуйся, любовь моя. Все будет хорошо».

Сибилла говорила ему так. И почти всегда она имела это в виду.

Ваймс поставил номер три: «льняные маски». Он подумал о ценах на лен. Они уже были высоки. Год выдался тяжелый — летом шло слишком много дождей, и осенью тоже. Слишком много дождей. Он добавил: «сделать маски из ткани». Любая ткань подойдет, ведь так? Принцип оставался тот же.

Ваймс поставил номер четыре: «отправить Сэма в деревню».

Он поставил номер пять: «подготовить завещание».


	6. Chapter 6

_Ночь. Осень. Анк-Морпорк._

Тем вечером Ветинари пригласил его во Дворец. Он сказал, что числа в Псевдополисе стали хуже.

— Раньше они давали колокольный звон по умершим, — объяснил он. — Но власти города запретили это делать. Как и трехдневное бдение у тел покойных. Они также запретили ношение траурной одежды. Даже наплечных повязок.

— Скольких они потеряли?

— Сегодня три сотни. В общей сложности несколько тысяч. Это длится уже месяц, — патриций уставился на семафорное сообщение. — Сейчас осень, — наконец сказал он и смерил командора вопросительным взглядом. — Разве болезни не отступают в осенние и зимние месяцы? В Новом Орлеане точно так происходит. Обычно. — Он поднял другое сообщение и махнул им. — Они потеряли первых двадцать человек сегодня.

— Где-нибудь все еще безопасно, сэр?

— В горой местности, в Ramtops, в Ланкре и похожих местах.  
— Магия, сэр?

— Холодный климат и редкое население, командор, — патриций соединил пальцы и взглянул поверх них. — Каждый день тысячи ночных горшков опустошаются на наши улицы и в Анк. Каждый день здесь закалывают тысячи животных, их жир перерабатывают в свечи, их шкуры обрабатывают. Каждый день миллионы людей здесь живут своей жизнью. Город полагается на древнюю инфраструктуру, которая едва выдерживает. У нас не было ни времени, ни денег завершить первостепенной важности ремонт канализационной системы. У нас нет ни санитарных правил, ни кодексов на этот счет. Никто не поддерживает улицу возле их дома в чистоте согласно закону. Нам нужна государственная структура, обеспечивавшая бы чистоту улиц в целом, но ее нет. Я не могу бесконечно подписывать счета. Мистер Липвиг провел отличную работу по реформе нашей налоговой системы, но мы до сих пор выплачиваем старые долги с процентами, — он вздохнул и покачал головой. — Перед чумой мы просто беспомощные дети.

— Но до сих пор мы пережили все летние инфекции, сэр.

— Да, — медленно сказал патриций. — Но Новый Орлеан, Псевдополис, Клатч и Сто-Гелит тоже.

— Сэр.

— Уже поздно, Ваймс. Иди домой. Мы обсудим это завтра утром.

— Да, сэр. Спокойной ночи, сэр.

— Спокойной ночи, командор.

Выйдя на холодную улицу, Ваймс осознал, что Ветинари не задал вопрос (или Вопрос, как стало называть его сознание Ваймса). Он оглянулся на окна, в большинстве из них не горел свет. Окно Продолговатого Офиса светилось тусклым, мягким светом, освещенное всего парой свечей. «Интересно, — подумал Ваймс по дороге домой, — помнит ли он, какого это, умирать».

***

Дома он проверил домашнюю работу Сэма-младшего, сказал:

— Эй, я тут узнал один трюк помочь тебе запомнить таблицу умножения.

Потом они прочли пару глав из книги, которую сейчас читал Сэм (она была о домах на деревьях, волшебниках, ведьмах и мистических монстрах-ящерицах). Когда Ваймс укладывал сына в постель, мальчик спросил:

— Пап, что такое чума?

— Болезнь, Сэм. Очень плохая болезнь. Обычно с очень высокой смертностью.

Сэм-младший нахмурился и прижал к себе ближе мягкую игрушку собаки. Собаки, которую он никогда не обнимал, если вы спросите его друзей. Никогда, потому что он не боится темноты. Или монстров под кроватью. Ха-ха. Только младенцы боятся таких вещей.

— Высокой смертностью?

— Много людей умирает, — Ваймс взъерошил волосы Сэма.

— Но ты это остановишь, да, пап? — Мальчик посмотрел на него блестящими глазами. — Потому что убивать людей нехорошо. И чума это делает, значит, она плохая! — Сэм-младший был очевидно доволен своими логическими рассуждениями.

— Я делаю все, что могу, сынок. Теперь давай, спи.

Этой ночью, когда Ваймс пошел спать, он не думал о смерти, не думал о тусклом свете в окне Продолговатого Кабинета, не думал о будущем. Совсем. Ни разу.

***

Когда мистер Пенроуз умер, он обнаружил себя смотрящим на высокую темную фигуру. В ее руках была коса. Она носила маску. Из белоснежно-белой кости, с пустыми глазами.

— Ну, признаться, я ожидал совсем не этого.

Фигура уставилась на него, потом кивнула и растаяла в тени.

— ЗДРАВСТВУЙТЕ, МИСТЕР ПЕНРОУЗ.

Старик закашлялся и нахмурился.

— Эй, я только что тебя видел. Не может быть двое вас, это бессмысленно.

— ДВОЕ? УВЕРЯЮ ВАС. МИСТЕР ПЕНРОУЗ, ВТОРОГО МЕНЯ НЕТ.

— Нет, я видел тебя. Ну, с другой маской, правда. Нос был больше. И запах как от этих заграничных специй.

Смерть кивнул и посмотрел в тени.

— ХМ, — сказал он. — ЧТО Ж, ПОЙДЕМТЕ СО МНОЙ, МИСТЕР ПЕНРОУЗ.

— Немного жесткий способ уйти, нет? Я хотел сказать, это все довольно мерзко.

— НЕ МОГУ СКАЗАТЬ.

— Как думаешь, там, куда я иду, будет горячий пунш?

— ВОЗМОЖНО. ЕСЛИ ВЫ ХОТИТЕ ЕГО ДОСТАТОЧНО СИЛЬНО.

Мистер Пенроуз задумался об этом. Он оглянулся на свое прежнее тело, на свою прежнюю жену, прижавшуюся спиной к стене, на своего прежнего сына, говорившего: «мам, мам, мы не можем оставаться в доме. Он заражен». Мистер Пенроуз вздохнул.

— Будет ли справедливость в конце?

Смерть задумчиво посмотрел на него.

— НЕТ, МИСТЕР ПЕНРОУЗ. СПРАВДЕЛИВОСТИ НЕТ. ЕСТЬ ТОЛЬКО Я.

***

Смерть Крыс плелся за Смертью.

— ПИСК, — сказал он.

Смерть пожал плечами.

— ЕЩЕ НЕ ЗНАЮ. НО Я ЧУВСТВУЮ ЕГО, ЧЕМ БЫ ОНО НИ БЫЛО.

Смерть Крыс кивнул.

— ПИСК. ПИСК.

— ЧТО ГОВОРИТ СМЕРТЬ БЛОХ?

Смерть Крыс на мгновение остановился, а потом снова взглянул на Смерть.

— ПИСК.

— НИЧЕГО? НУ ЧТО Ж. ЗНАЧИТ, НАС ЖДЕТ РАБОТА.


	7. Chapter 7

_Утро. Следующий день после смерти мистера Пенроуза. Осень. Анк-Морпорк._

Когда на следующее утро слово дошло до штаба Стражи, Ваймс подумал только: «Вот же черт».

Когда Ваймс вошел в Продолговатый Кабинет, Ветинари сказал только: «А, Ваймс».

Когда она узнала от инспектора Задранец, Ангва сказала только: «Ну, думаю, время пришло».

Салли только пожала плечами.

Сэм-младший только сказал: «Мой папа это остановит».

Думминг Тупс только сказал: «Хмм, странно». Думминг Тупс только сделал пару вычислений. Думминг Тупс только подумал: «Здесь что-то не так».

***

Мистера Пенроуза похоронили на кладбище Малых Богов. Его дом и магазин заколотили. Ветинари сказал не беспокоиться о вдове, о ней позаботятся какое-то время.

— Какое-то время?

— Город не может поддерживать всех, Ваймс.

Они не стали продолжать эту тему. Вместо этого Ваймс спросил, какие планы были у Ветинари на этот вечер. Патриций перевел взгляд на потолок. Он определенно Не Улыбался.

— Кроме попыток удержать город на плаву? — пробормотал он. — Кроме этого, сэр Сэмюэль, я ничем не занят.

— О, — Ваймс загнал себя в тупик. Так далеко он ничего не продумал. Если уж на то пошло, он вообще особо не думал, вопрос вроде как сам соскочил с языка. — Э.

Ветинари терпеливо смотрел на него.

— Бац, — неловко сказал командор.

Патриций едва заметно улыбнулся. Командор ощутил едва заметное желание заполнить тишину, сказать «если только вы не хотите заняться чем-то еще?» Он его проигнорировал и уставился в точку выше левого плеча Ветинари.

Он сдался:

— Может, в десять?

— В десять тридцать, — сказал патриций. Ваймс чувствовал, что он ухмыляется. Ваймс был уверен, что он ухмыляется.

— Хорошо.

— О, и еще кое-что, командор. Ты подумал об этом?

— Вы когда-нибудь прекратите меня спрашивать?

— Только когда ты подумаешь об этом. Позволь мне тебя не задерживать.

***

_Вечер после похорон. Осень. Анк-Морпорк._

Салли фон Хампединг работала, придерживаясь мнения, что однажды шпион — всегда шпион. Хотя она считала, что раз командор знал, и патриций знал, она была не столько шпионом, сколько принятым иностранным дипломатом инкогнито. Она все еще посылала письма Высокому Королю, хотя знала, что в этот момент в городе на него работали и другие. О которых, как он считал, никому не было известно, или, может быть, он знал, что патриций знал? И конечно, патриций бы знал, что Высокий Король знал, что он знал. На этом этапе все уже пошло по кругу.

Она опустила перо в чернила и стала думать, что написать.

Она написала в углу дату. Она написала обращение и начала предложение со слов «В Анк-Морпорк». Здесь Салли остановилась.

Она подумала об остове клатчского корабля. О неприятном процессе обеззараживания после. О том, как другие стражники стали ее сторониться и всех остальных, кто был с ней на корабле. Она задумалась о теле мистера Пенроуза и о том, что станет с миссис Пенроуз.

«В Анк-Морпорк пришла чума».

Она подняла взгляд и посмотрела на заполненные тенями улицы. Знакомые, грязные, сырые и темные. В этот раз они были пусты. Новости о смерти мистера Пенроуза распространились быстро. Даже Правда была довольно тактична на этот счет, что, как сказал командор, было маленьким чудом само по себе.

Тени на улице танцевали, изменялись, будто двигались.

«Первая жертва погибла прошлой ночью и была похоронена этим днем. Его дом заключен под карантин. Группе людей было поручено следить за чистотой улиц. Они называют себя Сторожами, хотя никто не знает, почему. Его светлость оплачивает их работу. Они метут улицы и вымывают самые грязные районы города. Ловцам крыс также удвоили их обычный тариф. К концу недели из деревень приведут собак помочь вычистить самые большие гнезда.

Это большой и грязный город. Командор говорит, катастрофа неизбежна. Я склонна согласиться. В Анк-Морпорк пришла чума, и сейчас мы пережидаем затишье перед бурей».

Она остановилась и вздохнула. На улицах тьма в тенях подвинулась и выросла немного больше.

***

Ваймс пришел на десять минут раньше с настольной игрой под одной рукой и шлемом под другой. Он постучал, отступил и подождал. Потом услышал тихое «войдите».

— А, Ваймс, — поприветствовал его патриций, поднимая взгляд от бумаг.

— Сэр, — сказал Ваймс и бегло оглядел кабинет. Здесь как всегда было опрятно, по-спартански пусто и в данный момент холодно и темно. Огни города блестели сквозь туман и мигали в окно. Ваймс вспомнил, что когда Капканс был патрицием и в городе разразилась эпидемия «Хватай Собаку Кричи Оспа»*, Капканс заперся во Дворце. Ваймс припомнил что-то о разведенном огне в каминах и привязанных к шее патриция травах, хотя Ваймс скорее готов был отнести его выживание на счет нежелания находиться с другими существами в одном помещении, чем каких-то предположительных средствах.

Ваймс знал, что Ветинари не предпринял никаких мер предосторожности.

— Я освобожусь через минутку, командор, — патриций отложил пару бумаг, сделал пару записей. Его руки были неподвижны, даже в движении. Слишком неподвижны, на взгляд Ваймса. Привычно неподвижны, так, чтобы внушать спокойствие. Таким же образом копы не выказывают никаких эмоций, когда все летит к чертям.

— Есть новости, сэр? — Ваймс спросил, чтобы заполнить тишину. Он знал, что делать так не стоило, это была типичная ошибка новичка в общении с Ветинари, но это не их обычная встреча, так ведь? Это было что-то совсем другое.

— Из Клатча? Никаких. В Псевдополисе гонфалоньер заключил город под карантин и ввел военное время, — он взмахнул бумагами, — точно так же, как раньше.

— Разве в Псевдополисе недавно не было чумы?

Ветинари пожал плечами.

— Была серьезная эпидемия. Конечно, некоторые звали ее чумой. Но симптомы были совсем другие. Мой информатор довольно насмешливо обозвал ее мелкой болячкой по сравнению с тем, с чем мы имеем дело сейчас.

— Числа?

— Стабильны, судя по всему. Три сотни в день. Хотя мой информатор считает, что к концу месяца начнут уменьшаться. Если холодная погода не справиться с болезнью, тогда отсутствие людей. Это не могло бы продолжаться вечно.

Ваймс хотел спросить: «Как поживает Леди Друзья-Зовут-Меня-Бобби-Но-Ты-Можешь-Звать-Меня-Мадам-Мизероль? Или вы зовете ее тетей? Или тетушкой?» Вместо этого он достал коробку с настольной игрой.

— Я принес Эксклюзивные Владения. Подумал, будет неплохо отвлечься от шахмат и Бац. Сэр.

Ветинари опустил перо и закрыл чернильницу. Он поднялся, оперся на стол и посмотрел на командора поверх мерцающего света свечи.

— Если мы собираемся играть в Эксклюзивные Владения, зови меня Ветинари.

Ваймс ухмыльнулся.

— Хорошо. Ветинари. Но только если я буду играть сапогом.

* Короткая версия полного названия болезни.

***

В этот раз Ветинари умудрился захватить все общественные учреждения (на нужды государства, по его словам. Ваймс ответил, что не потерпит бессмысленную кражу государством). Ваймсу принадлежало несколько кварталов и общественный транспорт, который больше не был общественным. Он стал очень частным и, соответственно, очень дорогим.

— Мы всегда играли на Страшдество, — сказал Ваймс, пока Ветинари двигал свою фишку (терьера) по карте, чудом миновав квартал Ваймса.

— Замечательная традиция, я слышал. Кто выигрывал?

— Обычно мама, но иногда мне удавалось выиграть раз или два. Хотя, если подумать, она, наверное, просто поддавалась.

Ветинари кивнул и взял карточку шанса.

— Говорят, это тоже традиция. — Он посмотрел на доску и кивнул. — А, «Бесплатно освободитесь из тюрьмы». Мне подходит.

Он вкрадчиво улыбнулся, и Ваймс смерил его взглядом.

— Как командор городской Стражи…

— Мы играем в игру, Ваймс.

— Да?

— И в этой игре ты миллионер, владелец трущоб, создатель монополий и вымогатель. Но, пожалуйста, продолжай.

Ваймс фыркнул, построил отель и продвинул свой сапожек дальше по улице.

— С мамой играть было куда проще.

— Она бы заставила тебя платить четыре сотни за сточные воды? Потому что я собираюсь.

— Четыре сотни!

— Полагаю, я должен заставить тебя платить. Однако, будучи банкиром, я готов предоставить тебе заем. — Ветинари подхватил карандаш и провел вычисления. — Полагаю, 30% ставки будет приемлемо.

— Черта с два это приемлемо.

— Да я просто подарок, Ваймс. Тетушка бы предложила тебе 50.

Ваймс фыркнул, отчитал четыре сотни и передал их патрицию. Его кучка денег выглядела гораздо скромнее, чем три раунда назад. Он подобрал кости и бросил их.

— Ты играл с тетей?

— О да. Мадам очень любила эту игру. Все еще любит, на самом деле. Она считала, всей семье стоило играть. Ради формирования крепких связей, кажется.

— Кому первому сломали нос?

— Далекому родственнику по имени Жакери, — сказал Ветинари с абсолютно лишенным эмоций лицом.

Ваймс ухмыльнулся и спросил:

— Ты первый врезал ему?

— Ну, он взял Терьера, когда еще даже доску не разложили. Разумеется, я вынужден был напомнить ему, кто может играть этой фигуркой, а кто нет.

Командор, по виду которого было очевидно, что ситуация его забавляет, согласно промычал.

— Я не думал, что ты из тех, кто станет драться кулаками.

— Я так и не делаю. Мне было семь, Ваймс, этот возраст не особо известен за самоконтроль.

— Конечно.

— Ты улыбаешься?

Ваймс посмотрел на доску и на фигурку патриция в одном из его отелей. Он снова поднял взгляд и сказал:

— Наверное, игра света, Ветинари. — Патриций спросил, как много он был ему должен. — Пять сотен и 75. Но я могу дать тебе заем.

На мгновение все будто замерло, и настала тишина. Из окна в кабинет проникали огни города, на столе горела пара свечей, камин был зажжен. Ветинари осторожно наклонился вперед, поставив одну тонкую руку в самый центр доски, и прижал свои губы к губам Ваймса. Они не двигались. Ваймс думал, что это не может происходить, потому что не могло. Потом он думал: это что, рука Ветинари на его лице, потому что это определенно не могло происходить тоже. Потому что он командор, а это патриций, и он — человек, с которым Ваймс никогда бы… не с ним… Он даже не думал об этом, только когда… нет. И потом, потом он подумал «к черту все» и поцеловал патриция в ответ.

Доска оказалась на полу, и Ваймс сказал:

— Черт, теперь мы не сможем закончить игру, а я точно выигрывал.

И Ветинари сказал, что все в порядке, они смогут начать новую. И Ваймс подумал, что это точно самое неловкое, что он когда-либо делал, даже не учитывая, с кем он это делал. Деревянные кресла были не так уж удобно, и прикасаться к Ветинари, наклонившемуся над ним, целовать его («Я целую… я… это Ветинари», — все, о чем мог думать Ваймс) было странно и одновременно откровенно, и он чувствовал, что им стоило быть где-то в углу, или под одеялами, или в темноте.

— Э… нам не стоит… уйти куда-то еще? — смог предложить Ваймс, и Ветинари кивнул и поднял его на ноги, от чего голова Ваймса закружилась. Он чуть оперся на кресло, восстанавливая равновесие, и под его ногой точно треснул один из домиков.

Ваймс подумал: «Я как будто снова маленький мальчишка, только менее взволнован». Ветинари, кажется, едва заметно ухмылялся, когда он потянул Ваймса за собой к двери в другом конце комнаты. «На моих условиях», — подумал Ваймс и остановил их, пока патриций не открыл дверь. Он развернул Ветинари и прижал его к стене. Они на мгновение замерли, и Ваймс целовал его снова, крепко прижимаясь. Ветинари положил руки на талию Ваймса и притянул его еще ближе.

Раздался резкий стук в дверь Продолговатого кабинета, и они оба замерли. Ваймс закрыл глаза и медленно выдохнул, а Ветинари выскользнул из его рук и подошел к столу. Ваймс последовал за ним мгновение спустя, намеренно не глядя на Ветинари.

— Войдите.

«Ублюдок», — подумал Ваймс, глядя как Ветинари поднимает папку. — «Холодный, собранный ублюдок».

Дверь открылась, вошел слуга с посланием. Патриций прочитал его и передал Ваймсу.

— Вас ждут, командор. Похоже, погибла семья, и капитан Моркоу подумал, что вам следует знать. Что-то насчет юрисдикции, я полагаю.

Ваймс застонал и потер переносицу.

— Значит, их хочет Гильдия врачей. — Он поймал взгляд Ветинари. — Это касается аутопсии, я думаю. Игорь и Задранец хотели взглянуть на тела, но Гильдия тоже.

— Что ж, судя по всему, там всем хватит.

Командор скорчил гримасу и снова перевел взгляд на стену.

— Мне нужно идти, сэр. Разобраться с этим, а то доктор Фрайботтом обнаружит у себя пару рук, которые не замечал раньше.

— Как скажешь, командор. — Патриций махнул рукой. — Позволь мне тебя не задерживать.

Когда дверь закрылась, Ветинари услышал очень намеренный удар по стене за дверью кабинета. Он передвинул несколько папок, выглянул в окно на город, на мигающие огни, далекое море и совершенно определенно Не Улыбался.


	8. Chapter 8

_Утро. Следующий день. Осень. Анк-Морпорк._

Заголовки Правды пестрели пророчествами, дурными предзнаменованиями и предвещанием конца света. Ваймс недовольно фыркнул и использовал первую страницу, чтобы вытереть пролитый кофе. В дверь постучали, и он крикнул:

— Входите.

Моркоу с удивленным выражением на лице и семафорным сообщением в руках стоял в дверном проеме.

— Даже кофе не успел выпить, — проворчал Ваймс и передвинул пару стоп бумаги по столу.

— Нет, сэр. Для вас семафорное сообщение, сэр.

— Если оно из Дворца, я занят, ко всем чертям, и это может подождать.

Удивление стало более заметным.

— Нет, сэр. Оно от кузины леди Сибилл, той, что живет в каракских горах, — он передал сообщение. Ваймс прочел его и кивнул.

— Спасибо, капитан. Пока все.

— Да, сэр.

— Я хочу знать, когда кто-то еще заболеет. Пусть скопируют все отчеты в больницах и принесут сюда.

— Сэр?

— Отчетность, капитан. Нам нужно сохранить нормальную отчетность, — он вздохнул, опустился в кресло и посипывая остатки кофе. — И нам нужен нормальный кофе, — проворчал Ваймс, вытаскивая листок бумаги. — Как спор с гильдией докторов? Я рано ушел.

— И это было правильное решение, сэр. Они продолжали до пяти утра, и нам пришлось задержать доктора Марси за намеренное праздношатание и растрату времени Стражи. Он сейчас в камере, сэр.

Ваймс вздохнул и взялся за пачку отчетов с прошлой недели.

— Выпусти его, капитан. Ему хватило времени остыть.

Моркоу отдал честь и вышел из офиса, перед этим предупредив, что не стоит захотить в морг в ближайшее время.

— В конце концов, они достигли компромисса, — сказал он в дверях. — Игорь и Шелли получили двух, а других двух — гильдия.

— А пятый член семьи?

— Похоронен.

Ваймс снова вздохнул и отпустил капитана, возвращая свое внимание к неизменно растущей пачке отчетов.

***

В Незримом Университете Думминг Тупс с энтузиазмом стучал по двери аркканцлера. С огромным энтузиазмом, учитывая время.

— Чудакулли! — Стук. Стук. Стук. — Сэр! — Бам. Бам. Бам. — Сэр! Я знаю, что еще нет девяти, но вы должны это увидеть! — Бам. Бац. Бам. — Сэр! — Бам… дверь открылась.

— Что? — Чудакулли был закутан в фиолетовый банный халат, шляпа держалась на его голове неровно. Он был недавно из душа, и Тупс прервал его в середине бритья. — Я только с пробежки вернулся. Надеюсь, это что-то важное.

Думминг открыл книгу и ткнул пальцем в страницу.

— Вот, смотрите сюда. Я провел вычисления, и поток вокруг морфного поля Смерти изменился.

— Ничего странного, — ответил Чудакулли, поворачиваясь к Тупсу спиной. — Учитывая чуму, и все такое. Стало гораздо больше смерти. Наверное, он просто позвал Чуму на помощь.

— В том-то и дело, сэр. Это не Чума, я проверил. Он сейчас занят в Псевдополисе. Это что-то еще.

— И? — Аркканцлер закончил бриться и начал перебирать одежду в шкафу. — Позвал еще кого-нибудь.

Думминг чуть не уронил книгу и начал судорожно листать страницы, бормоча, что тут все гораздо серьезнее. Да, да, появился кто-то еще, но кто-то совсем другой. Морфное поле было неправильным. Не антропоморфным, не как у Смерти или Санта-Хрякуса. Другим.

— И что ты предлагаешь?

— Давайте, э… спросим его. Он может что-то знать.

Чудакулли нахмурился.

— Это действительно необходимо?

— Я думаю, да. Гекс тоже не знает, в чем тут дело. И сэр, данные, — он указал на график. Чудакулли нахмурился еще сильнее. — Данные выглядят ужасно.

— Как волнистая линия, сделанная пятилетним ребенком с пером?

— Аркканцлер, — Думминг смерил его раздраженным взглядом. — Они отражают новый квантомный чаровый всплеск. Вот это, — он указал на одну из линий, — отражает изменение и присутствие чего-то нового, что не было раньше частью этого мира.

Подталкивая Тупса из комнаты в сторону обеденного зала, Чудакулли вздохнул. У него было замечательное утро. Свежий осенний воздух во время пробежки. И ему удалось уговорить Казначея присоединиться к нему на полмили, Чудакулли был уверен, что физическая активность положительно сказалась бы на его нервах. Затем он принял горячую ванну и с удовольствием предвкушал завтрак*. Но теперь, теперь тут вылезли всякие квантовые штуки и новые антропоморфные существа и графики с волнистыми линиями и морфные всплески. Чем бы они ни были. Чудакулли был недоволен.

— Может, стоит рассказать Хэвлоку? Я уверен, патриций хотел бы знать, имеет ли это какое-то отношение к пришедшей в город чуме.

Тупс пожал плечами, политика совсем его не интересовала. Жалкие человеческие дрязки не имели никакого отношения к миру чистой науки чаров.

— Ну, подумаю после завтрака, — решил аркканцлер. — И скажи Библиотекарю, он может что-то об этом знать.

— Да, аркканцлер.

* У всех академиков естественным образом была аллергия к завтраку и всему, связанному с утром. С хорошо известным исключением, вызывающим серьезное беспокойство у всего университета, в лице аркканцлера.

***

_Вечер. День появления графика с волнистыми линиями. Осень. Анк-Морпорк._

В городе появились листовки о пагубном воздействии миазмов на углеродные формы жизни. Кто-то начал задаваться вопросом, было ли это знаком зла, совершенного Анк-Морпорком. Кто-то еще начал спрашивать — как нам умилостивить богов? Запрос был передан дальше, и боги ответили, что честно говоря, им в общем-то все равно, и между прочим, вы знали, что на прошлой неделе Ио свалился с простудой? Тогда вам было до этого дело? Нет. Тогда вас ничего не беспокоило.

Ваймс нашел листовку на своем столе, а рядом — раздраженную Шелли и Игоря.

— Отвратительно, то, что они предлагают, — объявила Шелли. — Эти меры вреда могут нанести больше, чем болезнь.

Ваймс взял листовку и пролистал. Она была озаглавлена «Предварительные исследования природы и методов лечения этой ужасной, смертельной болезни». Она началась с мрачных предсказаний будущего человечества и диска. Автор листовки советовал закрывать южные окна и открывать северные (чтобы пустить здоровый воздух с севера и предотвратить болезни, вызванные зловонием реки). Листовка уведомляла читателей, что одной из причин болезни было нарушение баланса телесных жидкостей (в конце концов, во всем есть четыре чего-нибудь; в мире — четыре элемента, в теле четыре телесных жидкости, в материи четыре качества). Чтобы сбалансировать телесные жидкости, нужно «поощрять холод и гнать лихорадку».

Парой страниц далее обсуждался предполагаемый иммунитет псевдополиских работников уборных и госпиталей. Возможно, какое-то зловоние было полезным, а какое-то нет. «Вдыхайте глубоко, проходя мимо уборных, так чтобы плотный, землистый воздух мог помочь сохранить телесные жидкости в равновесии».

Ваймс кашлянул.

— Он хочет, чтоб мы вдыхали испарения выгребных ям?

Шелли поморщилась и кивнула.

— Это было написано доктором Фриботтом, он, кажется, немного озабочен… э… фекалиями.

— Черт, это еще преуменьшение, — Ваймс перевернул страницу. Авторы листовки рекомендовали окуривать помещение ладаном и жечь пахучие растения — ясень, сосну, розмарин, ясень, смолу, чтобы очистить воздух. Советовали жечь костры на улицах. Внизу, на последней странице, содержался дружеский совет воздержаться от принятия ванны, так как это только открывало поры и пускало болезнь. К тому же, сидеть в ванне с водой, наполненной собственной грязью, не могло быть полезным.

— Странно, что не советуют пускать кровь или запереться в комнате без окон, — пробормотал Ваймс и откинул листовку на стопу других бумаг. — Во Дворце что-нибудь говорили?

Шелли покачала головой.

— Пока нет. В Правде советуют поддерживать себя в добром здравии и делать прямо противоположное тому, что советует гильдия докторов.

— Хороший совет.

— Стоимость пожертвований богам выросла в три раза. И стоимость льна для изготовления масок. И стоимость гробов.

— Только одна семья умерла, а они уже прыгают выше головы, — Ваймс пролистал пару бумаг. Он недовольно заметил, что перенял эту привычку от патриция. — Спасибо, инспектор. Пришлите мне отчет о вскрытии, когда вы с Игорем закончите.

— Да, сэр, — Шелли отдала честь и вышла.

***

Когда Моркоу зашел к нему пару часов спустя, Ваймс невидящим взглядом уставился на один из отчетов. Моркоу сказал:

— Сэр, думаю, вам стоит сделать перерыв.

Ваймс хмуро ответил, что он в порядке.

— Сэр, вы чуть не начали пускать слюну на отчет капрала Ноббса.

— Это выражение уровня моего недоверия, вызванного прочтением. Взлом на Легкой улице? Украли только карманные часы и пару монет? Я подозреваю, наш подозреваемый перекуривает за стойкой.

Выражение лица Моркоу было безупречно чистым.

— Не могу знать, сэр.

Ваймс также безэмоционально уставился на него в ответ. «Моркоу быстро учится, — подумал он. — И кажется, будто он только стал копом, и в то же время был им всю жизнь. Коп по призванию».

Ваймс с ворчанием заставил себя подняться.

— Может, ты и прав. В любом случае надо найти что-то поесть. Карри?

— Мне скоро на дежурство, сэр. Но спасибо.

— Это все, капитан?

— Нет, сэр. За вами посылали из Дворца. Патриций сказал, что вы можете не торопиться. Спешки нет.

— Я иногда его просто ненавижу, — он попытался нашарить коробок спичек, нашел один в верхнем ящике стола и прикурил сигарету. — Тогда я выйду, как мне захочется. Удачи с дежурством, доложись, если узнаешь, что кто-то заболел или умер.

— Да, сэр. — Моркоу отдал честь и промаршировал вниз по лестнице. Единственный коп, известный Ваймсу, который мог маршировать и не выглядеть при этом как напыщенный дурак.

***

Когда Ваймс наконец-то добрался до Дворца, его провели в Крысиный зал и усадили напротив лорда Ржава, который в кои-то веки на него посмотрел.

— Мой жена заболела, — сказал он, устремив невидящий взгляд на Ваймса. Тот ответил, что ему жаль. Чем именно она заболела, он не спросил.

Ваймс подумал: «Ее нужно поместить в карантин. И семью, слуг, весь дом. Все слишком серьезно».

Ветинари призвал собравшихся к порядку, и все затихли. Перед ним лежала ровная, аккуратно сложенная пачка бумаг. У Ваймса мелькнула дикая мысль, что, может быть, тот думал, все закончится, если достаточно тщательно все организовать. За этим последовало понимание, что в этот день он еще ничего не ел.

— Дамы, господа, как вам известно, в город пришла чума. Полагаю, мы потеряли шестерых. Коммандор?

Ваймс кивнул.

— Да, сэр. Когда я выходил, доложили о двух других семьях. Так что в целом семь.

— Насколько нам известно, — поправил его Ветинари. — О таком не станут объявлять на всю улицу. Похоже, здесь она распространяется с меньшей скоростью, чем в других городах, но это не значит, что можно терять бдительность. Я получил запросы на специализированные зоны карантина, расширение земель для кладбищ, увеличение числа дворников. — Он поднял листок бумаги и посмотрел на него. — Торговля сократилась, но к счастью, пока не остановилась окончательно. Неизвестно, объясняется это тем, что другие города пытаются нас избежать или закрывают собственные ворота, но, откровенно говоря, это неважно.

— Что произойдет, когда торговля остановится? — спросил торговец. Ваймс вспомнил, что его зовут мистер Тургит. Недавно назначенный глава Гильдии Торговцев.

— Если это произойдет из-за чумы, мы переживем это так, как сможем, пока болезнь не прекратится, — спокойно сказал Ветинари. — Но она еще не остановилась, так что нет смысла расстраиваться зря. Что насчет новых кладбищ, где мы их разместим?

Совещание растянулось, а погода снаружи становилась все хуже. Коммандор постарался вспомнить, когда он последний раз видел снег так рано осенью. Хотя было достаточно холодно для этого. Холодно и сыро. Скверно.

Совещание закончилось неожиданно спокойно. Низз с мрачным выражением на лице остановился рядом с Ваймсом и сказал, что счет больных еще выше. Четверо парней в его Гильдии заболели.

— Вы уверены, что это чума?

Низз неопределенно махнул рукой.

— Мерзкие черно-синие следы на шее? Восковая кожа? Желтушные глаза? Лихорадка?

— Что-то вроде того.

— Тогда да, это определенно чума.

— Мы стараемся вести учет, буду благодарен, если вы уведомите Стражу об изменениях.

Убийца плавно пожал плечами.

— Посмотрим, что я смогу с этим сделать.

До того, как Ветинари смог бы рявкнуть что-то в ответ, Низз выскользнул из комнаты.

Следом за ним вышел Ржав с угрюмым лицом, Вентури и Селачия.

— Мы не сможем поместить в карантин всех, кто заболеет, — сказал он, когда комната наконец опустела. Ваймс стоял лицом к дверям, одна из которых все еще была открыта. Где-то сзади, в растущих тенях, был Ветинари.

Длинные снежные облака зависли над городом. На молочно-сером небе мелькали проблески голубого и розового. Это небо заставляло Ваймса чувствовать себя неспокойно, будто запертым в клетке.

— Нет, — прозвучал тихий ответ, — не сможем. Мы можем только приложить все усилия к этому.

— Если счет достигнет того, что сейчас в Псевдополисе, у нас быстро закончиться земля для могил.

— Тогда сожжем их. Может, начнем копать глубже. Как всегда, есть выход из любого положения.

Ваймс остался лицом к двери, спиной к тому, чей внимательный взгляд он чувствовал на себе. Он чувствовал, как назревает этот вопрос.

— Ваймс, — так тихо. — Мы так и не закончили игру.

Он слышал, как складываются вместе бумаги. Знал, что это тонкие, бледные, смертоносные пальцы пришли в движение. Он чуть не позавидовал бумаге, но решил, что не должен, потому что это глупо, и он совсем не хотел, чтобы патриций оказался так близко, только вот иногда еще как хотел.

Он вздохнул.

— Нет. Не закончили, — он повернулся, наконец, убедившись, что на лице ничего не отражалось. — Завтра вечером? Если не настанет конец света?

Патриций ухмыльнулся своей почти улыбкой.

— Если не настанет конец света. В десять?

— Десять тридцать.

— Замечательно, — патриций медленно поднялся. — Позволь мне тебя не задерживать.

— Мы не можем.

— Прошу прощения?

Несколько снежинок врезалось в стекло.

«К богам такую погоду», — подумал Ваймс. — «Пусть возьмут и засунут куда подальше».

— Мы не можем, потому что. Я имею в виду, что если…

— Не можем играть в игру?

— И это все, что мы делаем?

Ваймс вернулся на твердую почву. Так было проще, нападать, а не обороняться.

— Безопаснее, Сэм. Когда это игра. Потому что тогда, если кто-то спросит, это был просто Бац. Просто Эксклюзивные Владения.

— Даже если фигуры на полу?

— Даже тогда. Особенно тогда. Мы просто играли в игру. Доброго вечера, коммандор.

***

Только когда Ваймс вернулся домой, снял куртку и браню, присел с чашкой горячего чая и вечерней Правдой, он понял, что Ветинари назвал его Сэм.

«Чертовый наглый придурок, — все, что пришло Ваймсу в голову. — Чертов наглый, хитрый, прекрасный, ухмыляющийся придурок. К богам его, тоже».


	9. Chapter 9

_Раннее утро. Анк-Морпорк. Осень._

Ваймс проснулся, когда было уже светло. Где-то на улице звенели колокола. Часы на прикроватной тумбочке показывали полшестого. Ему захотелось залезть обратно под одеяло еще минут на пять, но потом он передумал. В Очень Коричневом Кабинете Сэм-младший прятался под кучей одеял с большой книгой в руках. Перед ним лежала карта диска, и он усердно писал список.

— Мисс Брюстер задала написать список мест, в которые мы хотим поехать, — объяснил он.

— И что ты пишешь?

— Все места.

Ваймс рассмеялся и взъерошил ему волосы.

— Как амбициозно.

— Я бы взял магический ковер или что-нибудь. Спорим, тогда у меня бы получилось?

— Хм, ну конечно получилось бы.

Он на мгновение перестал писать и осторожно взглянул на отца.

— Пап?

— Да?

— Виликинс сказал, что я поеду в деревню.

Ваймс сел рядом с сыном и кивнул.

— Да, в гости к тете Фелисити, ненадолго, пока все не успокоится.

Сэм-младший взглянул на свой лист. Он нашел в нем название маленького городка у подножия Овцепиков и тщательно нарисовал галочку. В ответ на вопросительный взгляд отца он объяснил:

— Когда пора будет сдавать, я уже побываю у тети. Мисс Брюстер сказала отметить все иностранные места, в которых уже были. И еще она сказала, что хочет послушать наши рассказы.

Ваймс кивнул и посмотрел на карту — на золотисто-желтые просторы Клатча под Анк-Морпорком, пышную зелень равнины Сто, снежно-белые Овцепики. Он провел пальцем от Урта через Псевдополис к Анк-Морпорку. И задумался, почему невинная карта вдруг показалось такой хищной и зловещей.

— Убери тут все, — сказал он, — и пойдем завтракать.

***

Когда Ваймс пошел бриться, а Вилликинс сказал, что Правда задерживается, у него появились первые подозрения. Какая-то не вполне оформившаяся мысль на задворках сознания заставила его на мгновение остановиться. Он поднял бритву.

— Скажи мне, когда ее принесут.

— Да, сэр.

***

Когда он попрощался с Сэмом-младшим и велел не опаздывать в школу, а то не получит десерта целую неделю, тот сказал:

— Нет, пап, школу отменили, потому что у нас учительница заболела. Она в рань прислала записку.

Подозрения начали обретать форму.

— Рано, — поправил он и обнял Сэма, завозившегося в руках. — Оставайся тогда дома, хорошо? Сделай уроки или собери тот замок, который тебе подарили на день рождения, — Сэм-младший послушно кивнул и наудачу потер отцовский шлем.

— Поедешь к тете сегодня вечером, — его сын начал хмуриться, и Ваймс поднял руку, — никаких возражений. Как только все закончится, вернешься обратно в город, не волнуйся. Это не навсегда. Ты же Ваймс, да? Мы любой вызов встречаем с поднятой головой и всегда крепко стоим на земле.

Сэм-младший задумался, теребя в руках полицейский значок.

— Что это значит? Крепко стоять на земле?

— Это значит, что мы не отвлекаемся на всякую чепуху. Что мы здравомыслящие и разумные.

— Виликинс говорит, мама была очень здравомыслящей.

— Так и есть. Самой здравомыслящей из всех, кого я знаю.

Сэм кивнул и поднял на него взгляд.

— Значит, поехать к тете — это здравомысляще?

— Да.

— А почему тогда ты остаешься? И Виликинс? И мистер Моркоу? И мисс Ангва? И мистер лорд патриций Ветинари?

Ваймс вздохнул. В этом была проблема с умными детьми. Им никогда не достаточно коротких объяснений.

— Я остаюсь, потому что защищать город и обеспечивать закон — мой долг, что бы ни происходило. Даже если пришла чума, или война, или революция, Стража всегда остается на посту. Поэтому Моркоу и Ангва тоже остаются. И у Ветинари такие же причины, или похожие. Правитель города не может его оставить. Даже если погибают люди, город должен продолжать работать.

Его сын снова потер шлем. Ваймс подумал, что к этому моменту блестящее пятно в этом месте было, наверное, самым чистым местом на всей его униформе. Он снова взъерошил волосы Сэма-младшего.

— Мне надо идти, но я вернусь на обед.

***

Когда Ваймс заметил, что единственный шум на улицах доносился от посыльных, которые не так, чтобы много говорили, он был почти в отчаянии.

Когда Ваймс вошел в штаб Стражи и у стола его поджидал мрачный Моркоу, он чуть не схватил и не начал трясти его.

— Капитан? — спросил он вместо этого.

— Новые сообщения приходят каждую минуту, сэр. Все случилось буквально за ночь, сэр.

Ваймс нашел пустую чашку и вытер пятна краем рубахи.

— Что случилось?

— Все больны, сэр. Инспектор Задранец говорит, по последним подсчетам уже двести тридцать человек. И это только те, о ком доложили.

Ваймс присел. Снова поднялся на ноги. И снова сел.

— За одну ночь? — прошептал он.

Мысленно он сказал себе «Отправь Сэма в обед», и тут же сам себя поправил: «Отправь его сейчас же».

— Да, сэр. — Моркоу казался истощенным. Ничто так не было хорошо видно по нему, как это истощение. — И судя по тому, что нам известно о Псевдополисе, это только начало.

— Из Дворца что-нибудь слышно?

— Да, сэр. Патриций хочет вас видеть.

— Конечно, хочет.

Ваймс снова поднялся на ноги, сделал пару шагов и потянулся к кофейнику. Жидкостью в нем только эмаль сдирать, но она была горячей и содержала в себе кофеин, а остальное его не слишком волновало.

— Он сказал, что волшебники уже во Дворце, и что они взволнованы.

— Весь чертов город взволнован! — огрызнулся Ваймс, но тут же одернул себя. — Прости, капитан. Я сейчас же направлюсь во Дворец. Можешь сделать мне одолжение? Пойди ко мне в дом и скажи Виликинсу, чтобы отослал Сэма. Он поймет, к чему это.

Моркоу отдал честь.

— Да, сэр! Уже иду, сэр!

***

По пути во Дворец Ваймсу пришло в голову, что Ветинари призывал его чаще, чем можно было бы ожидать, даже с учетом кризисной ситуации. Минуту или две он подумал об этом, пока не решил, что ему не нравилось, какое направление приняли его мысли, и взамен занялся методичным планированием реакции Стражи на заразность чумы.

Он шел мимо аллей с их темными углами, по мосту через грязную реку. День казался более хмурым, чем припоминалось ему. На мгновение он остановился и поднял взгляд на тяжелые густые облака. В городе было тихо, и ему это не нравилось. Он пробормотал «к богам эту чуму». И в темном, незаметном углу что-то пришло в движение.

***

Когда Ваймс прибыл, Наверн Чудакулли мерил шагами Продолговатый кабинет. Хмурый Думминг Тупс стоял рядом, а Ветинари сидел за столом и наблюдал за двумя волшебниками. Ваймсу это немного напомнило сцену: как будто он вошел, увидел какую-то пьесу и решил остаться и понаблюдать.

— Ваша светлость, — он отдал честь. Ветинари жестом велел ему войти и, кажется, пришел в себя от охватившей его задумчивость.

— Прекрасно. Директор, продолжайте, пожалуйста.

Чудакулли кивнул и перевел свое внимание на присевшего командора.

Первый акт.

— Мы полагаем, что чума вызвана внешним магическим влиянием. — Он замолчал, посмотрел на Тупса и Библиотекаря, только сейчас замеченного Ваймсом, который прятался за волшебником. Он поедал орехи из мешочка и казался абсолютно невозмутимым.

— То есть, — продолжил Чудакулли, — Тупс считает, что избыток смертей вызвал какое-то нарушение, или может быть, все наоборот? Знаешь, Тупс, это самое нарушение могло бы вызвать избыток смертей.

— Мне кажется, директор, это не имеет значение, — тихо сказал Тупс. Он выглядел так, будто вот-вот взорвется.

— Ну разумеется, в общем, мы попытались что-то выяснить, и Библиотекарь не смог ничего найти, и Гекс был в недоумении, так что Тупс предложил, что нам надо спросить… э… его.

— Кого? — спросил записывающий что-то Ветинари. Когда ему никто не ответил, он поднял голову.

— Его. Сэр. — Никому не нравится говорить о смерти. Или Смерти. Даже волшебники, несмотря на то, что им обычно известно, когда произойдет их собственная. Это тревожная и в целом неприятная тема для разговора. Она часто приводит к слезам. Хотя Чудакулли знал, что находился в присутствии людей, не слишком к этому склонных. Ему рассказывали, что патриций не плакал, когда умер его отец. Чудакулли тогда предположил, что, может быть, он не слишком хорошо его знал. Сам Наверн, в конец концов, не плакал, когда умер его отец, и он тогда еще был молод. Некоторые люди просто не так скорбят. Некоторые просто не склонны к драме. Или, по крайней мере, знают, когда не время ей предаваться.

— Кого, директор? Вам придется сказать прямо.

Библиотекарь подвинулся немного вперед.

— Уук. Уук!

— Смерть, — наконец, сказал Чудакулли. — Мы хотим призвать его и проверить, вдруг он что-то знает. Мы подумали, вам бы хотелось знать, что это может быть не вполне естественно.

Патриций кивнул.

— В самом деле, интересные новости, директор. Когда вы планируете это сделать?

— Сегодня, сэр. Лучше не тратить время.

Ваймсу пришло в голову, что когда он покинул Стражу, число превысило две сотни. Время. Какое время?

— Действительно. Я хочу услышать результаты, как только вы что-то узнаете.

— Да.

— Наверн, — Ветинари опустил взгляд вниз на свои записи и снова поднял его. — Сочувствую вашему брату.

Чудакулли вздохнул.

— Он еще не мертв. К сожалению. Мне все еще нужно написать семье.

— Понимаю, непростая ситуация.

— Ну что уж тут, хвост по ветру, да? Пойдем, Тупс, у нас еще много работы.

Дверь за ними закрылась, и Ветинари снова опустился в кресло, положив руки на стол.

— Что ж, это было поучительно.

— Думаешь, в этом что-то есть? — спросил Ваймс и подумал: «Время второго акта».

— Может быть. Рано делать какие-то выводы, конечно. Как Сэм?

Ветинари закрыл глаза. Коммандор знал, что он так делал, когда думал о чем-то. Или чувствовал себя загнанным в угол, или не мог разглядеть все до самого конца. Хотя, подумал Ваймс, даже в этом случае Ветинари обычно видел дальше остальных.

— В порядке. Я отправил его к одной из двоюродных сестер Сибиллы. Она живет в глуши, посреди гор.

— Правильное решение, наверное. Лорд Ржав завтра уезжает со своей женой. Низз отправил большую часть студентов домой. Тех, по крайней мере, кто может уехать. Силачия решил, что слишком давно не бывал в своем загородном поместье.

— Вовремя.

Ветинари пожал плечами и снова открыл голубые-голубые глаза.

— Те, кто могут, бегут. Они, наверное, умнее нас всех. — Он наклонился вперед и поднял бумаги. — Какое последнее число ты слышал?

— Больше двух сотен тридцати, сэр. А вы?

— Триста сорок. Неплохо.

Ваймс поднялся. На улице через облака проглядывало утреннее солнце. Впервые за несколько недель можно было разглядеть кусочек голубого неба. Он спросил:

— Что-нибудь слышно из Псевдополиса?

Его светлость покачал головой.

— Последние три дня никаких новости. Но в доставке писем были задержки. Ни на почте, ни в службе семафорных сообщений недостаточно людей.

Ваймс сказал:

— Жаль это слышать.

— Такое случается, — ответил Ветинари.

— И все равно жаль, — сказал Ваймс.

— Хватит об этом. Задержки, сэр Сэмюэль. Уверен, все дело именно в них. Нечего попусту расстраиваться из-за чего-то, о чем ничего неизвестно. Нужно найти больше места для больных. В поместье Овницей есть какие-то здания, которые можно было бы выделить под это?

С усилием Ваймс подчинился смене темы разговора. Он сказал, что где-то должны быть, не мог припомнить навскидку, где именно, но он выяснит. Ветинари кивнул. Часы в зале продолжали тикать. В каком-то смысле. На улице впервые за долгое время светило солнце, и это казалось Ваймсу нереальным.

Ветинари сидел без движения, с прямой спиной и бумагами в руках. Ваймс подумал, что сейчас они похожи на картину, их можно было бы изобразить именно так.

— Что ж, на этом все, коммандор. Позвольте мне вас не задерживать.

Ваймс не особо думал, когда установился у стола, развернулся и поцеловал патриция. Он не особо думал, когда вовсе не бежал из Дворца. Он опустился за стол, все еще не думая об этом, и вздохнул. Отложил шлем в сторону. И потом он сказал:

— О, черт возьми.

***

На столе у него лежал новый памфлет. Позже Ваймс поинтересовался и выяснил, что его принес Моркоу. Капитан выглядел раздраженным, то есть настолько близко к ярости, насколько было для него возможно. Или насколько он позволял увидеть остальным.

— Нашел их сегодня днем, сэр, — объяснил он. — Их несколько разных, но суть сводится к одному и тому же. Говорят, чума — заговор альтернативно живых, которые пытаются вычистить город от людей.

— О боги, правда, что ли?

— Да, сэр. Говорят, вода была отравлена.

— Ну это просто…*

— Именно, сэр.

Ваймс пролистал памфлеты и заметил, что обвиняли практически всех — клатчцев, троллей, гномов (и кому какая разница, что те тоже умирали), оборотней (которые пока что странным образом казались неуязвимыми), вампиров, генуйцев, големов, аристократию, бедняков, омнианцев, последователей Ио, последователей Оффлера, кошку мисс Макгинти, Игорей, ведьм, волшебников, и всех остальных.

Он выкинул их в мусорку.

— Пусть этим кто-нибудь займется. Найдите тех, кто их печатает, и постарайтесь удержать людей от нападений друг на друга и поджогов. Все мы знаем, как спокойно Анк-Морпорк переносит видовую напряженность.

— Да, сэр.

— И пусть это будет разнородный отряд.

— Конечно, сэр. Я возглавлю его сам.

— Молодец. Хорошо, где Сэм?

— В вашем кабинете, сэр. Экипаж должен быть здесь в течение часа.

Ваймс кивнул, поднялся и вздохнул.

— Что ж, лучше этим заняться сейчас.

— Да, сэр.  
__________  
* Так как все мы знаем, что отравление запасов воды в Анк-Морпорке обычно приводит только к удивительным выздоровлениям.

***

Сэм пообедал в кабинете с отцом. Они заказали его любимую пиццу, и Ваймс нашел на кухне мороженое. Не лучший вариант, но сойдет, с учетом обстоятельств. Когда подъехал экипаж, Сэм заплакал и сказал, что не хочет ехать. Сказал, что ненавидит свою тетю, которую никогда не встречал, просто ненавидит ее. Сказал, что больше не хочет увидеть иностранные места. Он хочет остаться. Пожалуйста, пап, он хочет остаться. Ваймс обнял сына, сказал, что любит его, и что они скоро увидятся. Сказал, что у них всех своя роль в происходящем, и роль Сэма — поехать к тете. Убедиться, что с ней все в порядке. Защитить всех. Только сын стражника справиться с такой работой, так ведь?

Он шел за экипажем до самых ворот города и махал рукой, пока не был уверен, что Сэм его больше не видит. Потом он вернулся в штаб стражи и сказал, что в основном засядет здесь. Чтобы быть доступнее во время кризиса. Он послал за бумагами и нашел старый дом, принадлежащий Овнецам и ни для чего не использующийся. Он сказал Моркоу:

— Отправь кого-нибудь к патрицию сказать, что я нашел то, что ему нужно. — Он посмотрел на часы. — Неважно, я сам к нему схожу.

— Семь часов, сэр. Он не будет возражать?

Ваймс пожал плечами.

— Когда это его не устраивало мое расписание?

Моркоу не сразу ответил, на его лице промелькнул вихрь интересных реакций, а потом он сказал:

— Как скажете, сэр.


End file.
